


Endeavour: Eagle

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms, Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Crime, England - Freeform, F/M, Murder, Oxford, Police Procedural, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: Set in Oxford, in early 1969, after the close of “Union.”(Please note, I have no idea what the actual geography of Oxford is like. I just imagine the Tolkien papers, if they have any, being kept in some library, at some college. Forgive any errors.)A robbery sees the loss of key papers from the Tolkien collection. Morse and Lewis follow the trail from the crime scene, to the Eagle and Child, where the Inklings used to meet, to neo-Nazi ultranationalist groups. Illness threatens the peace of the Thursday household. Endeavour and Joan have a rehearsal to go to. It’ll be a busy season at the Thames Valley PD.Warning: some foul language, graphic depictions of violence, and graphic sexual situations.Also, story contains the death of a major character.I have again invented some names and locations.





	Endeavour: Eagle

Cast of Characters:

Endeavour Morse  
Joan Thursday  
Fred Thursday  
Winifred Thursday  
Sam Thursday  
Jim Strange  
Supt. Reginald Bright  
Dr. Max DeBryn  
Robert Lewis  
Valerie Lewis (not married yet)

 

New characters:

Marcia Dempsey  
John Tolkien  
Stephen Ford, a student  
Several choristers  
News announcers  
Restaurant and pub workers  
Choir director  
Library workers  
Louis Berry, student  
Susan Peppinger, university administrator in charge of student groups  
Police dispatchers  
Students in a crowd  
Members of the Thule Society  
Peter Janek, a student  
Lawrence Jenkins, a student  
Dr. Harold Slate  
Detective Constable Fergus Collins  
Michael Bennett, defense solicitor for Lawrence Jenkins  
Daniel Thigpen, a student  
Various police officers  
Rev. Anthony Purcell  
Church secretary

 

Act One, Scene One

(At a library in the city. Camera pans across the room, so we can see the stacks and stacks of books.)

(Cut to: Endeavour Morse at choir practice. He shuffles through the crowd and takes his place. He opens his booklet. Somebody else walks by and knocks it to the floor. He bends to pick it up.)

Endeavour (sharply): “Will you please-”

(The other person has already disappeared into the large group. Morse shakes his head.)

Endeavour (muttering): “For pity’s sake-”

(He opens the booklet to the first song they are supposed to sing that night: “Song of Simeon.” He continues to mumble to himself as he tries to regain his equilibrium.)

(Back to: the library. A student is pushing a cart with books. He replaces them in the stacks from time to time.)

(Then the camera pans over to a large case with a glass top. A hole has been smashed in the side. Something is missing from the display.)

(The student walks past this station. He stops pushing his cart and runs to check the stand. He leans over to look at the gap where the item once sat. The card on the display says “Tolkien’s notebooks.”)

 

Act One, Scene Two

(At the Thursday household. It’s the end of the work day. Joan is upstairs. Her father walks in. Her mother is in a back room.)

Thursday (calling out): “Hello.” (He puts away his hat and coat.)

(His wife walks into the living room. She has a harsh coughing fit.)

Winifred: “Hello, dear.” (She hugs him. When he tries to give her a kiss, she gently pushes him away.)

Thursday: “What’s this?”

Winifred: “I have a cold.”

Thursday (listening to her cough): “I’ll say. Better get some tea with lemon for yourself. Is there dinner?”

Winifred: “Yes. It’s simple tonight. Soup and sandwiches. Let me get them out of the fridge.”

Thursday: “No, don’t bother, I’ll do it.” (Thursday goes to the refrigerator and finds there a roast beef sandwich, a bowl of tomato soup, and a pickle. He heats the soup on the stove for a few minutes, then puts everything on the kitchen table. He also turns on the radio, to a jazz station.)

Thursday: “Say, is Joan coming down?”

Winifred: “No, she’s also feeling unwell.”

Thursday: “Great. These things always go in threes. I’d better take my precautions tonight. I don’t want to-”

(The doorbell rings. Neither of them can hear it, though.)

(Cut to: a shot of Endeavour waiting outside. He paces back and forth, in front of the door.)

(Back to: The Thursdays are at the kitchen table.)

(Winifred blows her nose into a serviette.)

Thursday: “You sure you’re okay, honey? I can run you to the doctor, if need be.”

Winifred: “No, thank you.” (Without letting Fred see, she coughs heavily into the serviette. She spits out a small amount of blood. Quickly, she shoves the paper into her pocket.)

Thursday: “Other than the sickness, how was your day at the supermarket?”

Winifred: “Oh, average. We ran out of paper bags four times.”

Thursday: “Do they still have that sale on soup? The four-for-three? I’d like you to get me-”

(Winifred coughs again. She covers her mouth.)

Thursday: “Are you okay? If you’re not, I want you to take a day off tomorrow.”

Winifred: “It’s all right. Really.”

Thursday: “I think you’d better-”

(Cut to: Endeavour knocks on the door and rings the bell again. Once again, they do not hear him. He knocks another time, sighs, and leans on the wall next to the door.)

(It starts to rain. He turns around, and looks up at Joan’s window.)

(She parts the curtain, and blinks the light on and off. He smiles.)

Thursday: “What is it?” (He opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir.” 

Thursday: “Evening. Come on in. Get yourself dry.”

(Endeavour comes in, and Thursday shuts the door. Winifred stands up.)

Winifred: “Honey, I’m going to rest, if you don’t mind.”

Thursday: “Sure.”

(Winifred gets up and walks upstairs.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “Did you eat?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Thursday: “Did you have your practice tonight?”

Endeavour: “Yes. It was, ah, less than ideal.”

Thursday: “Well, at least it’s over with. Have something.” (He walks to the kitchen table and lifts half his sandwich, but Endeavour shakes his head.) “Are you sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes, thank you anyway.” (He looks away, then back to Fred.) “Besides-”

Thursday: “Ah, yes, I’ll see if she’s available.” (Endeavour blushes and looks down. Thursday gets up and walks to the foot of the stairs.) “Joan? Can you come out?”

(Her door opens.)

Joan: “Dad, I think-”

Thursday: “You’ve got a visitor.” (He walks back to his place at the table.)

Endeavour: “Sir, do you think-”

(Joan walks into the room. It’s late: she has put on her bathrobe, over the blouse and skirt she wore to work.)

Joan: “Um, hi.”

Endeavour: “Did you go to work today?”

Joan: “Yes, I did. Had the devil of a time getting through lunch.”

Endeavour: “Well, at least you made it home.”

Thursday (to Joan): “Honey, are you sure you won’t have some soup? I’ll heat it up for you.”

Joan: “No thanks, Dad.” 

(Endeavour pushes out a chair. Joan sits in it, and sighs.)

Joan: “So, how was the station today?”

Thursday: “Incredible. That new DC Lewis borrowed a car, and it caught fire.”

Endeavour: “Well, it was the oldest one in our fleet.”

Thursday: “And now it’s dead.”

Joan: “Oh, dear.”

Thursday: “The copy machine broke. They’re sending in a repairman tomorrow. And now they say they’re also going to bring in one of those damn computers. The kind that takes up half a room.”

Endeavour: “A mainframe?”

Thursday: “Yes, so we’ll need somebody to take time away from catching criminals, in order to learn to program the thing. I’m so glad I finished the academy before this all happened.”

Endeavour: “We should be able to get one of the young kids to do it.”

Thursday: “Yes, now that you say it.”

(He sips his soup.)

Thursday: “Come, watch the cricket with me.” (He puts his plates in the sink, and flips on the TV. Then he sits on the couch.)

(Joan and Endeavour get up and sit on two chairs, next to the sofa.)

Thursday: “I see you’ve got this flu that your mother’s got.”

(Endeavour smiles and looks away.)

Joan: “Ah – yes, that’s just what happened.”

Thursday: “Before you know it, I’ll have it too. Unless you take your medicine tonight. Have you taken it yet?”

Joan: “Not yet, Dad. I will.”

Thursday: “Good, good.” (He watches the match.) “C’mon, swing! Ah, you don’t know how to hit a ball.”

(A few minutes go by. The game comes to a break. Thursday gets up to use the bathroom.)

Thursday: “I’ll be a minute.”

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “So!” (She smiles.) 

Endeavour: “How’s the little-” (He clears his throat.) “Problem?”

Joan: “I think I’ve hit the seasickness stage. Almost anything will set me off.”

Endeavour: “Does your father-” (He raises his eyebrows, and nods in the direction of the bathroom.)

Joan (shaking her head): “No. I haven’t found the strength to tell him yet.”

Endeavour: “It’s going to be obvious in a few months.” (He looks at her with worry.) 

Joan: “Well, maybe we should wait a bit. Until I’ve had time to get my checkup.”

(Endeavour nods.)

(Thursday walks back in. He sits down again.)

Thursday: “Well! Let me grab a few more minutes before I go up to sleep. What’s the score?”

Endeavour: “138-46.”

Thursday: “That bad, eh? Come on, now.”

(The bowler demolishes the wicket.)

Thursday: “Ah, damn.” (He slaps the edge of the recliner.) “Well, guess I’ll turn in.” 

(As he gets up, he turns to face Endeavour.)

Thursday: “What brings you here tonight?”

Endeavour: “I came to tell you about a case, sir.”

Thursday: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I was listening to the police band radio, and it said something about a major robbery on campus. I didn’t catch the whole thing, but I assume we’ll be dealing with it first thing in the morning.”

Thursday: “Ah. Well, that’s why I need my sleep. And you be sure to get some rest too. Bye now.” (He gets up and walks upstairs.) 

(Endeavour watches until Thursday is gone. Joan switches the TV to the news update, and sits down again. Endeavour gets up and sits on the couch. He pats the space beside him. Joan crosses to him.)

Joan: “So, are you, ah, nervous?”

Endeavour: “The most anxious I’ve ever been in my life. I’d be lucky if I slept four hours yesterday.”

Joan: “Well, maybe you could go to bed a little early.”

Endeavour: “Oh, really? You want to help?”

(Joan laughs.)

(He leans forward and lightly kisses her.)

Announcer: “A three-alarm fire swept through the Millard Printing House today...”

(Footage plays of fire trucks at the scene.)

(The couple continue to kiss.)

(There is a noise upstairs. Thursday gets up, to get some medicine for Winifred.)

(The two on the couch sit back.)

Endeavour: “I can’t believe, I’m going to be a-” (He shakes his head.)

Joan: “Father. And you’ll be a good one.”

Endeavour: “You say such things.” (He tilts his head and scratches the back of his neck.)

Joan: “I mean them.” (She reaches out and begins to rub his neck.)

Endeavour: “I wonder who the little he or she is going to take after. Hopefully you.”

Joan: “I imagine they’ll be very small.”

(Endeavour smiles a bit.)

Endeavour: “He might get my hair. God forbid.”

Joan: “You look fine.” (She brushes away a couple wisps at the side of his head.) “Promise me something.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “I don’t want to be mean when I say this, but I’d like for you to cut down on the drinking until I’m done. You don’t have to stop altogether. But be easy.”

Endeavour: “I’ll try.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She turns his chin toward her, and kisses him.) “Goodnight, now.”

(She goes to get up, but he suddenly grabs her and kisses her hard.)

(He keeps going.)

(His hands move up the front of her robe.)

Joan: “Oh-”

(He kisses her neck, then moves back to her mouth.)

(He presses her back into the couch cushions. He groans, and reaches to undo his belt.)

(The phone rings upstairs. Thursday picks up.)

Endeavour (muttering): “Damn-”

(They both sit up. As if embarrassed, he moves to get his coat.)

Endeavour: “Bye now.”

Joan: “But-”

Endeavour: “I have to go. I’ll see you later.” (He hurries out the door.)

(Joan bows her head, and goes upstairs to get some sleep.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(The next day, at the police station. Everyone walks into the meeting room. Supt. Bright takes his place at the podium.)

Bright: “Ladies and gentlemen, this morning we have a case of grand theft. Last night, someone broke into the University’s collection of Tolkien materials, and made off with a notebook. It is worth thousands of pounds. It contains handwritten notes on runes and the like. Much of it may appear to be gibberish to the average reader, but I assure you, it is valuable.”

Jim: “Any fingerprints?” 

Bright: “We’ve already sent the crime scene team to collect them. Morse and Lewis, you’ll be on this case.”

Lewis: “Yes, sir.”

Bright: “All right, here are the case assignments for the rest of you.”

(Cut to: Endeavour and Lewis walk out of the room.)

Lewis: “So, did you take any classes with Tolkien when you were at school?”

Endeavour: “No, I did Greats.”

Lewis: “All that Latin and Greek. I see.”

Endeavour: “Mom used to say I’d be an archaeologist. I, ah, didn’t make it.”

Lewis: “Oh, and is she still with us?”

Endeavour (pause): “No. She died when I was twelve.”

Lewis (pause): “Oh, I am so sorry.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Thank you.”

Lewis: “Ah, let’s drive to the scene and see if we can’t find anything.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, let’s.”

(Cut to: The two men drive to the library. They get out of the car.)

Lewis: “So… we’re here.”

Endeavour: “Let’s go in.”

(Lewis just stands there.)

Endeavour: “You’re not coming?”

Lewis: “Do I have to?”

Endeavour: “What’s the problem?”

Lewis: “It, ah, feels weird.”

Endeavour: “I can’t believe this.”

Lewis: “All right, I’ll go.” (He quickly walks in.)

(The two find a student, waiting by the front desk.)

Lewis: “Thames Valley Police.” (He and Endeavour both show their IDs.) “Did you call in the robbery?”

Stephen: “Yeah, I’m Stephen Ford. I found the case broken into last night.”

Endeavour: “Let’s go and see.”

(They walk to the scene. Lewis leans over and looks at the hole in the glass stanchion.)

Endeavour: “Did you see the security footage yet?”

Stephen: “No, they’re collecting it right now.”

Endeavour (to Lewis): “Don’t touch anything.”

Lewis (without looking up): “I know that.” 

Endeavour: “Why this book, specifically?”

Stephen: “Don’t know. They may have been aiming to get free material for their thesis.”

Lewis: “Or, sell the book on the black market. Just a thought.” (He flashes a quick smile.)

Stephen: “Ah, yes.” (He bounces back and forth on his feet.)

Endeavour (to Stephen): “Could you move back a little, please?”

Stephen: “Ah, yes.” (He steps back a few feet.) 

Lewis: “The superintendent said they’d sent someone here to collect fingerprints. Are they still here?”

Stephen: “Ah, no, they’ve already gone back to your work.”

(Lewis tilts his head.)

Lewis: “Never had to chase my own evidence crew before. Oh, well.” (He takes out a camera.)

Stephen: “Ah, you’re not supposed to take pictures in here.”

Lewis: “Isn’t that a shame?” (He walks around the display and takes snapshots.)

Stephen (craning his neck): “It’s something about the copyright, I believe.”

Lewis: “Yeah, bring your solicitors.” (He continues to take photos. Then, he stops.) “What time yesterday did you have dinner?”

Stephen: “Ah, I usually skip that.”

Lewis: “Really?”

Stephen (pause): “Yes, why, is that a problem?”

Lewis: “Yes. Did you do it?”

Stephen: “No.”

Lewis: “Did you help anybody to do it?”

Stephen: “No, of course not.”

Lewis: “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Stephen: “No.”

Lewis: “Boyfriend?”

Stephen: “Er, no.”

Lewis: “Just thought I’d ask.” (He grins, and brushes a hand through his hair.)

Endeavour (whispering): “What are you doing?”

Lewis: “Asking the questions you won’t ask.” (He straightens up.) “Any signs of any other break-ins around here today? I realize it’s a very large school, but do your best.”

Stephen: “Nothing I can think of, sir.”

Lewis: “Ah.” (He hands Stephen a business card.) “If you do think of anything, let me know.” (To Endeavour:) “Want to go yet?”

Endeavour: “Ah, wait a minute.” (He spends a last few minutes sniffing the air around the case. Then he stands to full height.) “I think we’ll be going now.”

Stephen: “Very well.”

(The detectives walk outside.)

Endeavour: “What was all that?”

Lewis: “My job.”

Endeavour: “Why did you ask him if he had a – boyfriend, for Pete’s sake?”

Lewis: “I believe we both would have been taught at the academy to check every angle.”

Endeavour: “You practically had to accuse the boy-”

Lewis: “If he didn’t want us to ask questions, he shouldn’t have called. Most major felonies are committed by someone who either is the caller, or knows them. And most crimes go back to either money, or sex.” (He starts walking to the car.)

Endeavour: “What is this?”

Lewis: “I thought you were going to drive us somewhere. Maybe to eat.”

Endeavour: “Is it that time?”

Lewis: “How do you get by, without eating?”

Endeavour (pause): “You’re not the first person to ask me that.”

(They get in the car. Endeavour sets out on the way.)

(They stop at a fast food shop. Lewis hands Endeavour some money, and they get sandwiches. Endeavour heads back out into traffic.)

Lewis: “I can tell, this is going to get a lot worse.”

Endeavour: “How so?”

Lewis: “I just know it.”

Endeavour: “Yes, but how do you know?”

(Lewis shrugs. He takes a bite of his chicken sandwich.)

Lewis: “You’re still not eating.”

Endeavour: “I prefer to wait until we get back.”

Lewis: “Your chips will be cold.”

Endeavour: “So?”

(Lewis shakes his head.)

(They get back to the station. Lewis has finished all but his soda, and carries the cup in with him. Endeavour takes his own bag. They walk back to their desks.)

Lewis: “By the way – I shouldn’t say it, no.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Lewis: “Congratulations on-” (Again he stops.)

Endeavour: “Really, now.”

Lewis: “Well, I don’t want to say it.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

(Lewis mumbles something.)

Endeavour: “I didn’t catch that.”

(Lewis leans over the gap between their desks.)

Lewis (whispering): “On your baby. There. I said it.”

Endeavour: “Well, I, ah, haven’t exactly made it public knowledge yet. So… thank you.”

Lewis: “All right.” (He sighs and pushes back his chair. He puts his hands behind his head, and tries to concentrate on reading what is already in his typewriter.)

Endeavour: “And you tell me I’m the down one.”

Lewis: “I just didn’t want to jinx anything.”

Endeavour: “Duly noted.” (He reaches for his radio and turns up the classical station.)

(Time passes. The end of shift arrives. The two detectives put on their jackets.)

Endeavour: “So, are you going to see what’s-her-name tonight?”

Lewis: “Her name is Valerie.”

Endeavour: “Well, are you?” (He smiles, trying to goad the other man, but Lewis is not looking at him.)

Lewis: “No. Saturday, we’re going to a play.”

Endeavour: “Oh, which one?”

Lewis: “’The Rhinoceros.’”

Endeavour: “Oh? I wouldn’t figure either one of you for that.”

Lewis: “Yes, she works, and I can read. Go figure.”

Endeavour: “I was only joking-”

(Lewis walks ahead of him, and scoots into the men’s room. Endeavour follows.)

(All of a sudden, Lewis grabs Endeavour by the collar, and thumps him against the wall.)

Lewis: “Listen, pipsqueak.” (He looks into Endeavour’s eyes. The other man is terrified.) “I am giving you just one assignment this year, you hear me? Just one.” (He whispers.) “Don’t provoke me.”

Endeavour: “Ah – ah-”

Lewis: “Or else that very beautiful fiancee of yours is going to be very disappointed in me. You catch my drift?”

Endeavour: “Yes – yes.”

Lewis: “Good.” (He lets go of Endeavour’s collar. The other man slumps against the wall.)

(Lewis walks down the hall on his own. Endeavour takes a minute to check his face in the mirror.)

(He pulls down the skin under his eyes. Then he shakes his head back and forth. Finally, he splashes some cold water on his face.)

Endeavour (muttering): “Maybe I am getting older.”

(He turns and leaves the restroom.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Later that night. At the Thursday home. Winifred is in pajamas, and in bed. Fred comes in from brushing his teeth. He is also wearing pajamas. He gets under the covers.)

Thursday: “Are you feeling any better?”

Winifred: “No. I’m afraid I’ll have to take off work tomorrow.”

Thursday: “Good, that’s the right thing to do.”

Winifred: “Can you drop me at the doctor’s office, in the morning?”

Thursday: “Of course. Did you call for an appointment?”

Winifred: “No, I figure I’d drop by.”

Thursday: “Well, I’ll set the alarm for eight. They can hang on without me for an hour or two at work.”

Winifred: “Thank you.”

(He leans over to kiss her. Her skin feels cold.)

Thursday: “Goodness, your cheek. Are you really coming down with something?”

Winifred: “I think so.”

Thursday: “Well, they’d better give you the flu vaccine, when you get there. Even if you’ve had it already this year.”

Winifred: “Thank you, honey. Goodnight.”

Thursday: “Goodnight.” (He snaps off the light. They both go to sleep.)

(Cut to: Joan’s room. The lights are off. She is awake, under the covers. She is wearing a nightshirt.)

(Joan grimaces in pain, and puts a hand over her stomach. She looks at the picture of Endeavour with her father, which is over on the desk.)

(She winces again, and turns over on her side. There is moonlight coming through the blinds. With one arm on the pillow, and the other over the sheets, she goes to sleep.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(The next day. At the police station.)

(Jim walks up to Endeavour.)

Jim: “Looks like we got that security footage.” (He holds up an envelope with the film reel inside. He gestures for Endeavour and Lewis to follow him.)

(The detectives walk into a side room, where there is a projector. Jim begins to set up the film.)

Jim: “By the way, where is Thursday?”

Endeavour: “He took his wife to the doctor.”

Jim (blinking): “Oh. Must be something, then.” (He pauses for a moment, then turns on the power switch of the projector. The screen is already attached to the blackboard at the front of the room.)

(The film shows a thinly built man, dressed in dark colors. He takes a billy club and smacks the side of the case. He removes the book. Then, he sneaks out of the room.)

Lewis: “No alarm.”

Jim: “Right.”

Endeavour: “That’s not much of a description. ‘Thin man, mid-twenties to early thirties.’”

Jim: “It’s better than nothing. We’ll start putting up posters.” (He shuts off the projector and rolls up the screen.) 

Lewis: “Oh, we might as well go out for a bite to eat.” 

Endeavour: “Is it time already?”

(All three walk out into the hall.)

Lewis: “We can certainly take a look at the Eagle and Child.”

Endeavour: “I’m not familiar with that.”

(Lewis blinks.)

Lewis: “Don’t you live in this town? Don’t you like to read? That’s where the Inklings used to hang out. Bunch of writer friends, including C. S. Lewis and J. R. R. Tolkien. Lewis wrote the Narnia books and the ‘Space’ trilogy. And he wrote some books on Christianity. Tolkien wrote ‘The Lord of the Rings.’” 

Endeavour: “I’m not a child. I don’t read fairy stories.”

Lewis: “No imagination.”

Endeavour: “Beg pardon?”

(Lewis merely keeps on walking.)

(Cut to: They drive up to the pub. Lewis knocks on the door. He takes out his ID.)

Endeavour: “Are they going to be open?”

Lewis: “No, but we can talk to whomever works here.”

(The door opens. A man in his forties comes out.)

Bartender: “Can I help you gentlemen?”

Lewis: “Yes, we’re with the Thames Valley Police.” (He shows his card, and Endeavour reluctantly does too.) “Last night, there was a robbery of one of Professor Tolkien’s notebooks from the campus. Can we come in?”

Bartender: “Yeah, sure.” 

(They walk in.)

Bartender: “So, do you think it was somebody who works here? ‘Cause I can tell you-”

Lewis: “No, we were thinking more along the lines of, are you missing any memorabilia you may have stored here?”

Bartender: “Well, let’s see. I don’t think anybody broke in here last night. Let me check the security footage. Come with me.”

(The detectives walk back to the pub office. The bartender switches on the camera feed.)

Bartender: “Nah… looks like we don’t have anything. I’m sorry.”

Lewis: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Can I see the place where they used to sit?”

Bartender: “What, the Inklings, the writer’s club? Yeah, sure. Come on.”

(He walks back out to the main room. In one corner, there is a table. There is a plaque behind it, which has a brief description of the club.)

Endeavour: “That’s it? No, ah, runes or anything?”

Bartender: “They didn’t carve up the table, if that’s what you’re thinking. Just ate, drank, talked.”

Endeavour: “I was, ah, being facetious.” (He dips his head and smiles.)

Bartender (pause): “Oh, you’re one of those.” (He gives Endeavour a flat look.)

Lewis: “I’ve been trying to explain to him about literature, sir, but he won’t hear of it.”

Bartender: “Shame, that.” 

Lewis: “Here’s a business card. Call us if you need us.” (He hands the man a card.)

Bartender: “Thanks very much. Visit us again anytime.”

(The detectives walk back out.)

Endeavour: “Why did you make me look-”

Lewis: “We’re due back at the office. Have to check up on Thursday’s wife, too.”

(Endeavour gives him a bewildered look, but gets in the car. They drive back to the station.)

(They park, and walk to their desks.)

(Jim is waiting for them.)

Lewis: “Did DCI Thursday make it in yet?” (He flashes a hopeful smile.)

(Jim just shakes his head.)

(Endeavour’s face falls, but he quickly goes to sit at his desk, and busies himself starting a report.)

(Cut to: hours later. Endeavour checks in with Jim.)

Endeavour: “So, any news on Thursday?”

Jim: “He called. Said you’d better come see him.”

Endeavour: “What?”

(Jim looks at his own desk and hands Endeavour a note. It reads: “See Thursday.”)

Jim: “You should stop at his place, when you can.”

Endeavour (blinks a few times): “That serious?”

Jim (quietly): “I gather.” (He taps the desk.) “He’s not coming in for the rest of the day. Tomorrow is doubtful as well.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Jim: “We’ll have some detectives come in and take over his cases. You and Lewis can still work on the one that you just started. But leave everything else.”

Endeavour: “We will.”

Jim: “That’s it.” (He goes to the water cooler and gets a cup. He drinks it, then takes another one. He shakes his head.) “I have to cover for him. I’ll be a couple more hours. Can you get a ride home?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Okay.” (He stands with both his palms on the back of a chair, and looks into the middle distance.)

(Cut to: Endeavour walks back to his desk. He puts on his coat.)

(Lewis walks by.)

Endeavour: “Ah, where do you live, by the way?”

Lewis: “Alone.” 

Endeavour: “Yes, but I meant what street?”

Lewis: “Oh… here and there.” (He puts on his jacket.)

Endeavour (quietly): “Okay...”

(They start to walk down the hall, toward the parking lot.)

Endeavour: “You want to share a cab?”

Lewis: “Okay.”

(Endeavour stops at a pay phone in the hall. He calls for a cab. They go outside to wait.)

(It starts to rain.)

(The cab arrives. Endeavour gives the driver the address of the Thursday home.)

Endeavour (to Lewis): “And where are you going after that?”

Lewis: “Don’t know.”

(Endeavour pauses a moment, then says to the driver:)

Endeavour: “Just go.”

(The driver slips into traffic.)

(Cut to: The car pulls up at the Thursday house. Endeavour pays the driver. Both passengers get out.)

(Endeavour knocks on the door.)

Lewis: “Well.”

(Joan answers.)

Joan: (very quietly): “Hello.”

(She has a flat look in her eyes.)

Lewis: “Ah, hello.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Can we come in?”

(She nods, and lets them in. She closes the door.)

(The two men take seats on the couch. Joan sits in a recliner.)

Endeavour (quietly): “So, is your mother-”

Joan: “She’s at St. Philip’s Hospital. Been there all day. Dad’s in the back.”

Endeavour: “Did he eat anything, drink anything?”

Joan: “A little. Some chicken, and some water.”

(She looks exhausted. Her eyes are red, from crying.)

Lewis (desperate to lighten the mood): “So, did you go to work today?” (He flashes a perky smile.)

Joan (nodding): “Yes. That was where I was when Dad called me with the news.”

(Lewis frowns.)

(Endeavour stands up.)

Endeavour: “Ah, can I see him?”

Joan: “Yes.” 

(Endeavour walks into the back room. Thursday is sitting there on a couch.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir.”

(Thursday has a glassy look on his face. Endeavour pulls up a chair.) 

Endeavour: “What happened today?”

Thursday: “This morning, I took her to the doctor, for a check-up. She said she couldn’t breathe. He tested her with the stethoscope. Then she – threw up a lot of blood into the bucket.”

Endeavour: “My God.”

Thursday: “So they said, take her to St. Philip’s. I dropped her off. They checked her in, and they told me to go home.”

Endeavour (long pause): “Ah, did they say what it might be?”

Thursday (sighs): “I know what it is.” (He looks down.) “We’ve called Sam. He’s going to come as soon as he can.”

(Endeavour can’t find anything to say for a moment. Then:)

Endeavour: “Ah, I’ll tell Lewis to go home. He really just came here to check in and see how things were.”

Thursday (weakly): “Yes.”

(Endeavour walks back to the living room.)

Endeavour (to Lewis): “Ah, you can go now.”

Lewis (smiling at Joan): “I guess I’ll call you and Valerie on the weekend. Maybe we can make a bowling team.” (He gets up and waves.)

Joan: “Call a cab.”

Lewis: “Er, yes.” (He goes to the phone and makes the call. Then he waves again, and leaves.)

(Thursday walks into the room.)

Thursday: “I’m going upstairs, to try and get some sleep. Don’t expect me at work tomorrow. I’ll have to call in day by day.”

Endeavour: “Are you sure you’re going to be all right?”

Thursday: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “You aren’t going to-” (He fumbles for the words to say.)

Thursday: “I’m not going to get drunk. Just take two little sleeping pills. Two.”

Endeavour: “Please, make sure that’s all they are, sir.” 

Thursday: “Yes.” (He walks up to his room.)

Endeavour (to Joan): “Has your mother called her job yet?”

Joan: “No. I’ll have to take care of that in the morning.”

Endeavour (half-smiling): “Well, I’ve got to get going.”

Joan (quietly): “No. Stay.”

Endeavour (long pause): “Stay?”

(Joan nods. She sighs, and sits there for a moment.)

(Then she stands, and walks upstairs. He follows her.)

(He shuts the door behind them. She sits down on the bed. For a while, she just looks at him.)

(Then, she holds out a hand. He crosses to her.)

(They both fumble to get out of their clothes. She moves under the covers first. He reaches for her. She puts a finger over his lips, and rolls on top of him. His eyes go wide.)

(Side view of the bed, as it shakes.)

(Time passes.)

(He struggles to stay quiet, as he nears his finish. She puts a hand over his lips. He gasps.)

(Then, he lies back and pants. She moves to lie beside him.)

(He puts an arm over her. She nestles a little bit deeper into the sheets.)

(He mutters something, but she has quickly fallen asleep. He looks at her, and smiles.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(The next day. Endeavour gets up first. Eyes half-closed, he reaches for his shorts, then ducks into the washroom for a quick shower.)

(Minutes later, he comes back out, and gets dressed. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and watches Joan sleep for a long moment. He pats her on the shoulder. She does not wake up. He pats her again, and goes out for the day.)

(Cut to: He arrives at the station. Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Now, there’s the look of a man who didn’t get any sleep. I’m standing in for DCI Thursday again today.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Jim: “You and Robert work on your case. Come and get me if you need anything.”

Endeavour: “I will.” (Looking away from Jim, he sits down, and moves things around on his desk.)

Jim: “What about Robert?”

Endeavour (blinking): “You can see him when he comes in.”

(At that moment, Lewis walks up.)

Lewis: “What? What did I miss?”

(Endeavour spins around in his chair.)

Lewis: “I brought you some things.” (He plunks a bag full of books on Endeavour’s desk. The other man goes through them.)

Endeavour: “’The Hobbit’… ‘Voyage of the Dawn Treader’… what is this? Children’s week?”

Lewis: “Case materials. You should read. Keeps your mind healthy.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Lewis: “All those Greek and Latin classics you read back in school. Name one.”

(Endeavour blinks.)

Endeavour: “I don’t think I have to-”

Lewis (raising an eyebrow): “Don’t have time?”

(Endeavour sits up.)

Endeavour: “As it happens, I have a great memory.”

Lewis: “Just one. ‘The Gallic Wars’ doesn’t count.”

Endeavour: “Well, well-” (His eyes dart back and forth.)

Lewis: “See?”

Endeavour: “I’ll have you know-”

(Lewis leans over to whisper to the other man.)

Lewis: “Are you going to let your girl know you didn’t finish school? I’ll bet she’ll be real proud of you, then.” (He straightens up and smiles.)

(Endeavour gapes in shock.)

Endeavour: “How did you know?”

Lewis: “Oh, you never know what you can turn up in public records.”

Endeavour: “But how would that show up?”

Lewis: “The university has no record of your graduation, and you were not listed in the paper at the time you were due to walk the stage.”

(Endeavour stares.)

Lewis: “I even checked the photos.”

(Jim walks up again.)

Jim: “There was a call from Dr. DeBryn. He says to meet him at the morgue.”

Lewis: “They found somebody?”

Jim: “Yes. It’s a student. Name of Louis Berry. Throat was cut.”

(The other detectives stand and get their coats.)

Lewis: “Where was he found?”

Jim: “At the trash dump.”

Endeavour: “Why didn’t we get to find the body at the scene? Didn’t anyone call it in?”

Jim: “We sent a team to pick it up.”

Endeavour: “But that should have been us.”

Jim: “Sometimes, I have to get somebody to do the job the fastest. That may not be you.”

Endeavour (frowning): “You’re going to skip over-”

Jim: “Better get on the road, now.”

Endeavour: “That’s unacceptable! They could have destroyed evidence!”

Jim (sighing): “Look, I have a hunch I’m going to wind up as Thursday’s replacement, sooner rather than later. Don’t argue the point. Just get going.”

(Endeavour stares at him.)

Endeavour: “So, are we two teams working on this case, or what?”

Jim: “Get going.”

(This time, he fixes them with a glare.)

Endeavour: “All right.” (He and Lewis walk out to the car.)

(They pull up at the morgue.)

Lewis: “This the death house?”

Endeavour: “You must have been to one of these before.”

Lewis: “Never gets easier.”

(They go in. Lewis puts a small plastic clip on his nose.)

Endeavour: “What’s that for?”

Lewis: “The smell.”

(They find Dr. DeBryn in the examination room.)

Max: “Hello, Detectives.” 

Lewis: “Hello. I’m Robert Lewis. You already know this man.” (He nods sideways at Endeavour.)

Max: “Let’s get going, shall we?”

(He walks over to the cart with the covered body, and sweeps the sheet down to show the face and chest.)

Max: “This is Louis Berry. Note the simple injury. Nothing else wrong with the body.”

(There is a cut across the front of his neck.)

Max: “This was found with the body.” (He points to an evidence bag with a piece of paper in it.) 

(There is a rune written on it. The mark looks like a stick with two branches on the top, which stick out to the right.)

Lewis: “It’s ‘wealth.’”

Endeavour: “How’d you figure that?”

Lewis: “There are these things called libraries. With books in them.”

(Endeavour blinks, and asks DeBryn:)

Endeavour: “Who was Louis Berry? What was he reading?”

Max: “Economics. He was in a study club, which researched ancient history.”

Endeavour: “So, did he try to take money from the club?”

Lewis: “That’s somebody showing him they could control him. I don’t think this was over a paltry few pounds of student fees.”

Max: “My report’s over there.” (He points to a side table.)

Lewis: “Thank you.” (He picks up a copy, and the evidence bag with the rune in it.) “May we leave?”

Max: “Yes, thanks.”

(The detectives walk out.)

Lewis: “So, human sacrifice?”

Endeavour: “How do you figure?”

Lewis: “He didn’t resist. There aren’t any twists or serrations in the cut. You heard the doctor, that was the only injury. Maybe he was one of those people who would consider it an honor. Or, maybe they gave him some drugs. We’ll have to ask the doctor again, when the toxicology results come back.”

Endeavour: “Human sacrifice, in this day and age?”

Lewis: “You don’t know how weird people can get.”

(The detectives get in the car, and head back to the station.)

(Cut to: Endeavour puts away his jacket. He sits down, and picks up the phone. He calls the library.)

Librarian: “Hello, Oxford Library, how may I help you?”

Endeavour: “Is Ms. Thursday available, please?”

Librarian: “No, I’m sorry. She’s done with her shift. She took the bus over to the hospital.”

Endeavour: “I see. Thank you.” 

Librarian: “Have a good day.” (He hangs up.)

(Endeavour puts his hands on the desk, and contemplates.)

(Cut to: Lewis finishes typing a report, and puts a copy on Endeavour’s desk.)

Lewis: “There. Initial summary of what we’ve found.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Lewis: “I’ll be here tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Is it end of shift already?”

Lewis: “Looks like it.”

(Endeavour stands and gets his coat. Lewis carries his coat, folded over his arm. They both walk out into the parking lot.)

Endeavour: “Truce again?”

Lewis: “Yes. I figure I wouldn’t bug you, with, you know, so many things going on.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Thank you.”

Lewis: “We should get Joan and DCI Thursday something to eat.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Lewis: “Yeah, I’ll pay for it. A pizza or something. When they get home from the hospital, they’re going to be tired and upset. Not in the right mood to fix things for themselves.”

Endeavour: “Good idea. Let’s go.”

(They drive to an Italian shop and order a pizza. In several minutes, it’s ready. Lewis carries the box back to the car.)

(They get in. Endeavour drives to the Thursday household. He rings the doorbell.)

(Joan answers.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Joan (quietly): “Yes.”

Lewis: “We brought you something.” (He smiles and lifts up the box.)

Joan: “Thanks. Come on in.”

(She shuts the door after them, and walks with them to the kitchen table.)

Lewis: “Ah, plates?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Yes, they’re in the cabinet. Second one on the right.”

(Lewis finds the plates, and brings them to the table. He puts slices on each one and hands them around.)

Lewis: “Ah, I won’t be staying long – I shouldn’t even be eating.”

Joan: “Stay, it’s fine.”

Lewis: “Uh, thank you.” (He takes a bite of his food.)

Joan: “My father is upstairs. He’s with my mother. They discharged her today.”

Lewis: “They did?”

Joan: “They say...” (She clears her throat.) “She’s got two months.”

(Endeavour’s eyes open wide.)

Endeavour: “Ah...”

Lewis: “I should go.”

Joan: “You don’t have to rush.”

Lewis: “Ah, my usefulness is done. Thank you for everything.”

Joan: “I didn’t get you anything.” (She smiles slightly.)

Lewis: “It’s okay.” (He flashes a wan smile, and hurries out the door.)

(When he is gone, Endeavour grasps Joan’s hand. She has a dull look on her face, as if she has been crying all day and has reached the point where she can’t anymore.)

Joan: “I never… I never thought that… Mom wouldn’t be here.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Endeavour (quietly): “How did it happen so quickly?”

Joan: “Well, she’s never had a scan. Never thought she needed one. Day or two ago, she started coughing up blood. Dad took her to the hospital. They said the – ah, the tumor – had spread and become inoperable.”

(Endeavour winces.) 

Joan: “It’s in her lungs. She only smoked for two years, when she was eighteen or so. She worked in a factory then. Heh.” (She snorts.) “I gave Sam another call. He should be here on the weekend.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Joan: “I guess there are certain things we’ve got to start planning for.” (Pause) “My supervisor says I can work half-shifts until – until all this is done.”

Endeavour: “If you need help, just ask.” 

Joan (sighing): “Hmm.”

(For a while, she just stares into the distance. Then she gets up.)

Joan: “I’ve got to check on them.” 

(Endeavour raises his eyebrows. Joan walks upstairs. He follows her.)

(She heads toward her parents’ room. He hangs back.) 

(She opens the door just a little. She sees that her parents are both in bed, in their pajamas, and the lights are off. She pulls the door closed again.)

Joan: “Well.” (She walks to her room. Endeavour closes the door after her.) “If you could-” (She makes a ‘turn around’ gesture with one hand. Endeavour turns toward the wall, and takes off his own shoes, pants, and shirt. When he turns back around, Joan is under the covers, and wearing a nightgown.)

(He slips under the sheets.)

Joan: “I haven’t had a chance to call the landlord yet, to see if we want that flat.”

Endeavour: “Don’t worry about it.” 

(She leans her head against his shoulder. He puts an arm across her midsection.)

(Joan breathes heavily, and starts to cry.)

Endeavour: “Shh, hush now.”

(She stops for a moment.)

Joan: “I have an appointment next week. For – you know.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

(He kisses her on the top of her head.)

Joan: “I’m exhausted. I’m sorry, tonight, I just can’t-” 

(He knows what she means.)

Endeavour: “Shh. Get some rest.” (He kisses her again.)

(They fall asleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(The next day. Endeavour gets dressed and sneaks out of the house in the early morning. He heads to the police station.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Come to the meeting room, please.”

(Endeavour nods. They go to the room.)

(Bright has taken the podium.)

Bright: “Your attention, please, ladies and gentlemen.”

(The room quiets down.)

Bright: “DCI Thursday has requested two months of leave. The review board has granted it.”

(Camera pans around the room, then back to the podium.)

Bright: “DC James Strange will be handling most of his duties. Some of you may resent this decision, due to his lower rank. I urge you to get over it. If there are any questions, please bring them to my office. Thank you. You are dismissed.”

(The crowd stands and moves out.)

(Lewis catches up to Endeavour in the hallway.)

Lewis: “So, that’s it.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Lewis: “I guess he’ll be good.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.”

Lewis: “I want to go to the student office and see who else is in this group.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

Lewis: “You’re not coming, are you? I thought you weren’t interested in this case.”

Endeavour: “I said that?”

Lewis: “You meant it.”

Endeavour: “Well, let me-”

Lewis: “You’ve got other things to think about.”

Endeavour: “What things?”

(Lewis just looks at him.)

Lewis: “See you later.” 

(He walks down the hall. Endeavour pauses a minute, then rushes to catch up.)

(Endeavour heads out into the parking lot, but Lewis is nowhere to be seen.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(Friday of that week. At the police station.)

(Endeavour is at his desk. He yawns and stretches.)

Endeavour (muttering): “Can’t wait to go home.”

(Jim walks by. He notices the yawning.)

Jim: “You want to watch that.”

(Endeavour looks sheepish.)

Endeavour: “I wasn’t sleeping.” (He stands up and grins.) “Hey, Chief – you’re not wearing your new uniform.” 

(Jim fixes him with a stare.)

Jim: “Don’t call me that.”

(He keeps walking. Endeavour looks after him, puzzled.)

(Lewis walks in. He starts to look through files on his desk.)

Endeavour: “I’ve been reading some of those books you gave me.”

(Lewis says nothing.)

Endeavour: “Some of them weren’t half bad.”

Lewis: “I have the list of names of the students in the club. It’s called the Thule Society. And yes, it’s exactly what it sounds like.”

Endeavour: “Ah...want to fill me in on that?”

Lewis: “It was a society formed in 1918 in Germany. They were dedicated to the ideals of the ‘old culture.’ A lot of them later became part of the NSDAP. The Nazis.”

Endeavour: “But why would they want a Tolkien book? He wasn’t a Nazi, was he?”

Lewis: “No. They’ll have been trying to attach some legitimacy to their group. If he studied the old times, and wrote about them, and he made a lot of money, I bet they figured they could make him into one. Or, they thought they could.”

Endeavour: “Is he still alive?”

Lewis: “Yes. But that’s not who I want to talk to right now.”

Endeavour: “Oh? Who’s your lead?”

Lewis: “Susan Peppinger. The university’s administrator for student groups.”

Endeavour: “Let’s go.” (He puts on his coat.)

(Cut to: They drive up to the campus administration center. It is a large and busy building.)

Lewis (to a passing student): “Excuse me, where is Ms. Peppinger’s office?”

Student (pointing across the lobby): “Over there, on the right.”

Lewis: “Thanks.” (He starts to walk over. Endeavour follows.) “Did you ever visit her when you were a student?”

Endeavour: “That was… seventeen years ago.” 

Lewis: “So, you’re thirty-eight.”

(Endeavour looks puzzled.)

Endeavour: “Why does that matter?”

(Lewis reaches the door, and knocks on it.)

Peppinger: “Who is it?”

Lewis (calling out through the door): “Thames Valley Police, ma’am.”

(Peppinger opens the door. She is in her early seventies.)

(Both detectives hold up their ID cards.)

Peppinger: “Come in.”

Lewis: “Good morning. We’d like to talk to you about this group that had one of its members murdered the other day.”

Peppinger: “Yes. The Thule Society.” (Her eyes do not move.) 

(The detectives take seats. Susan goes behind her desk.)

Peppinger: “I’m afraid we can’t tell students what to believe. I despise that kind of trash being promoted at the school, but we couldn’t keep them from meeting and recruiting.”

Lewis: “Why do you think they would have wanted to kill someone?”

Peppinger: “Any number of reasons. Maybe he stole from them. Maybe anything.”

Lewis: “I see. Do you have Mr. Berry’s files?”

Peppinger: “Well, since he’s passed, I guess I can release them to you. Here you are.” (She takes a thick folder from a tray on her desk.) 

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Lewis: “Ah, Ms. Peppinger-”

Peppinger: “Yes?”

Lewis: “How did you get to, ah, work here?” 

Peppinger: “Ah, I was a professor at Vassar in the States for many years. Then I came here, and they didn’t admit women. So I wound up answering the phone.”

Lewis: “Ah. We’ll be out of your hair now.” (He smiles.)

(Both detectives get up and leave.)

Lewis: “Now, there’s one more thing I wanted to see.” 

Endeavour: “What?”

(Lewis walks around, until he comes to a large board with fliers all over it. He reads it, until he finds what he wants. He rips off one of the papers.)

Lewis (reading from the paper): “’Europeans, come celebrate your heritage. Thule Society will host a parade. Speakers available.’ Oh God, this looks awful.”

Endeavour: “When is it?” (He cranes his neck to read over Lewis’ shoulder.)

Lewis: “Next Monday, two o’clock.”

Endeavour: “We’ll have to go.”

Lewis: “Yeah. I’m not looking forward to it.”

Endeavour: “Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgment.”

Lewis: “You be friends with them if you want. I refuse.”

Endeavour: “But I didn’t say-”

Lewis: “Let’s go back.”

(They walk to the car, and drive back to the station.)

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(The detectives walk to their desks and put away their things.)

(Time passes. Then, Lewis gets up.)

Lewis: “I’m going to the canteen.”

Endeavour (pause): “Aren’t you going to ask if I want anything?”

Lewis: “No.” (He walks away.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “There you are. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Endeavour: “You found me.” (He smiles.)

(Jim frowns.)

Jim: “You have to go see Thursday. At his home.”

Endeavour: “But I’ve got a case to work on.”

Jim: “You have to go.”

Endeavour: “But-”

Jim: “Have to.”

Endeavour: “I’m staying on this case.”

Jim (sighing): “Maybe you love your job more than-” (He mutters the rest.)

(Jim walks back to Thursday’s office. Endeavour follows him.)

Endeavour: “Hey, what did you say?” (He smiles a weak, conciliatory smile.)

Jim: “Get back to work.” 

Endeavour: “But… but...” (He looks bewildered.) “You know I’m higher-”

Jim: “Rank than me. Yes, I know. But you heard Superintendent Bright.”

Endeavour: “Ah, right.”

Jim: “And you still don’t believe him.” (He reaches down and picks up a bunch of papers from a tray.) “These are all the times Sam Thursday called you. He got home on leave, for the weekend. Something’s up.”

Endeavour: “Sam?”

Jim: “You know, DCI Thursday’s son?”

Endeavour: “Of course I know him.”

Jim: “I radioed you about it, a couple of times, when you were on your trip.”

Endeavour: “I guess I didn’t hear it.”

Jim: “Because of the music, or because you didn’t want to worry about it?”

Endeavour: “I guess, I guess-”

Jim: “A good detective never guesses. Begone. You are dismissed.”

Endeavour: “But-”

Jim (exasperated): “What?”

Endeavour: “What do I love my job more than?”

Jim: “People.”

(Endeavour gapes for a second, then takes the papers. He hurries back to his desk and picks up the phone.)

(He rings Thursday’s house. The line is busy.)

(Lewis comes back from the canteen.)

Lewis: “Got you a candy bar.” (He throws it to Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Thanks.” (Pause) “Is it end of shift?”

Lewis: “Yeah, just about.”

Endeavour: “Let’s go home.”

Lewis: “I’ve got to find a bus.”

Endeavour: “I brought my car today. DC Strange is staying late.”

Lewis: “Oh.”

(They walk to the parking lot. Lewis hesitates before crossing to Endeavour’s car.)

Endeavour: “What’s with you?”

(Lewis mumbles something.)

Endeavour: “You don’t want to talk to me, DC Strange doesn’t want to talk to me, what is it today?”

(Lewis rolls down his window and grabs the side of the door. They ride the rest of the way in silence.)

(Cut to: They pull up and park in front of the house. Endeavour knocks on the door.)

(Joan answers the door.)

Joan (very quietly): “Come in.”

(The men are quiet as they walk to their seats.)

Joan: “My father and brother are still at the hospital, making arrangements. Um, I was there for a while. My mother-” (She gasps.) “My mother died.”

(The men are stunned.)

Endeavour: “I’m so sorry.”

Joan (very quietly): “Thank you.” (She starts to cry.)

(Lewis dips his head.) 

Joan: “This morning, she got up and, ah, she said she needed help. She fell. Dad picked her up. Sam called the ambulance. They took her in.” (She takes a deep breath.) “It wasn’t long after that.”

Lewis: “And, ah, you’re here.”

Joan: “They sent me home, to – deal with things.”

Lewis: “Ah.”

(Joan continues to cry.)

Joan: “She wanted, um, she wanted to pass at home. I guess Dad and my brother were too afraid.”

(Endeavour crosses to her. He hugs her.)

Endeavour: “Shh, now.”

(He pats her on the back.)

Lewis: “I am very sorry, Ms. Thursday.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(Lewis gets up and briefly hugs Joan. She sits back down.)

Lewis: “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get going.”

(Joan nods.)

Lewis: “Thank you. If you need anything, give me a call. Do you have my number?”

Joan: “Dad put it in the phone book.”

Lewis: “Thank you. I’m so sorry.”

(He hugs her one more time, then leaves.)

Joan: “He forgot to call a cab.”

Endeavour: “He’ll probably find a phone booth somewhere.”

(Joan and Endeavour sit down on the couch. Joan leans on his shoulder and sobs. He puts an arm around her and comforts her. Some time passes. Then:)

Endeavour: “Shh.”

Joan: “I can’t watch the telly. You can, if you want.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Not necessary.”

Joan: “It’s so hard to think about-” (She breaks down again.)

(He squeezes her shoulder.)

Endeavour: “Did you eat yet?”

Joan: “I haven’t eaten since I got home from the hospital.”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’ll get you something.”

(He gets up and walks to the refrigerator. He puts together a turkey sandwich.)

Endeavour: “It’ll have to do.”

Joan: “Thank you.” 

Endeavour: “So, when is the – ah, the service?”

Joan: “My Dad will tell me when he gets home.”

Endeavour: “And are you still going to the doctor?”

Joan: “Yes. Tuesday.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Joan: “Did you need anything to eat? You can take something, if you want it.”

Endeavour: “No, I’m okay.”

(Time passes. She finishes eating. Then, the door opens. It’s Sam and Thursday.)

(Joan and Endeavour stand up.)

Joan: “Dad.” (She hugs him and starts to cry.)

(Her father looks very shocked. His skin is clammy. He walks very slowly.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Thursday.”

Thursday: “Thank you.” (He paces over to a chair, and sits down.) “Sam, get us some water, please.”

Sam: “Sure.” (He pauses to hug Joan, then goes to get some water from the kitchen.)

Thursday: “I’m going to sleep downstairs tonight. I can’t – I can’t-” (He trails off.)

(Joan and Endeavour nod, knowing what he means.)

Endeavour: “If you don’t mind my asking, sir, when is the service?”

(Sam comes back in with the water glasses. He sits down.)

Thursday: “It’ll be on Sunday. At St. Terence.”

Endeavour: “I’ll come.”

Thursday: “Thank you.” (His voice is strained, as he has been crying all day.) “Ah, the doctor gave me something to help me sleep. Does anyone else need some?”

Joan: “No, I think I’ll be all right, Dad.”

Sam: “Don’t need it.”

Thursday: “Well.” (He takes a deep breath.) “Sam and I will take the downstairs guestroom. Could you go and get my pajamas?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She walks upstairs. In a few minutes, she brings them back.) “Here you are.”

Thursday: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “They announced you’d be on leave at work, sir.”

Thursday: “Yes, how’s DC Strange doing?”

Endeavour: “Hanging in there.” 

Thursday: “And your case, is it going well?”

Endeavour: “It’s going.”

Thursday: “Well, I think I’ll get to bed.” (He stands up. Joan hugs him again.) “Goodnight.” 

Joan: “Goodnight, Dad.”

(Sam and Thursday walk off to the side room.)

(Joan drops her chin. Endeavour looks down, then back up.)

Endeavour: “Well, I guess I’ll – I’ll-”

(Joan gets up and, very slowly, walks upstairs. He follows.)

(She ducks into the washroom. Then she comes out.)

Endeavour: “Well.”

(Joan sits down on the bed. He does as well.)

(He puts an arm around her shoulder. Her head drops. He chucks her under the chin.)

Endeavour: “She had a good life.”

(Joan nods.)

Joan: “Tomorrow. It will be – so difficult.”

Endeavour: “I’ll be there. Everybody will be there.”

(She leans on him. He kisses her forehead.)

Joan: “I just wish – I wish-” (She stops.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “Well, I wish you and Dad could work the same hours every week.” 

Endeavour: “Believe me, I’d sign up for that if I could.”

Joan: “I don’t know what it’s going to be like. With the baby coming, and everything. I haven’t seen you in – days.”

Endeavour: “The case got away from me.”

Joan: “There’s always going to be another case.”

Endeavour: “I know.”

Joan: “And who knows when you might-” (She takes a deep breath.) “Be taken away from me. Like Mom.”

Endeavour: “I’ll be here.”

Joan: “We didn’t expect her to just-” (Pause) “Go like that.”

Endeavour (trying hard): “Ah – ah – nobody really knows, if you think about it. You could say the same thing about somebody who works at a hat stand.”

Joan: “That’s not true, and you know it.” (She sighs.) “I’ll just go to bed.” (She gets up and goes around the other side of the bed. She lies down on top of the sheets, and closes her eyes.)

Endeavour: “What are you doing? You can’t sleep like that.”

(She shakes her body lightly to the side, and grumbles something he can’t hear.)

Endeavour: “I guess I’ll-”

(She jolts upright, and stands next to the bed. Rapidly, she begins to unbutton her shirt.)

(Endeavour stares.)

Joan: “Are you honest?” (She takes one of his hands and moves it to her chest.) “Are you fair?”

(Endeavour starts to move his hand back and forth.)

Endeavour: “Oh-”

(Joan moves her hands to the band of her skirt.)

Endeavour: “No – let me.”

(He puts his hands over hers and gently pulls off her clothing.)

(He leans over, so that she falls underneath him, back onto the bed.)

(Cut to: hours later, they have fallen asleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(Sunday. At the funeral for Winifred.)

(The Thursdays arrive at church. There is a small crowd there. It consists of neighbors, friends, and some people from the police department.)

(The coffin is at the front of the church. A pale Fred Thursday takes his place in the front row, alongside Joan, Sam, Endeavour, Jim, and Lewis.) 

(The priest begins the service.)

(Cut to: the coffin is carried out of the church and into the hearse.)

(The hearse drives to the cemetery.)

(The graveside service is short, with the reading from the Bible, and prayers. Then the cemetery workers place the coffin in the grave, and shovel dirt over it.)

(The attendees say their goodbyes and walk to their cars.)

Thursday: “Well.”

Endeavour: “I’ll drive, sir.”

Thursday: “Thank you.”

(They get in the car.)

Thursday: “Let’s get some food in our stomachs.”

Endeavour: “Affirmative.”

(They drive to the pub. The funeral party assembles and sits down to order.)

(A waiter comes by and takes everybody’s orders for food and drink.)

(Minutes later, the food and drink arrives. Everybody digs in.)

Endeavour: “It was a beautiful service.”

(Thursday nods.)

(Joan clears her throat.)

Joan: “Dad, I never had time to tell Mom – we were all so frightened, when the time came-”

(Thursday raises an eyebrow.)

Thursday: “Go on.”

(She glances at Endeavour, who has the faintest smile on his face.)

Joan: “We’re going to have a baby.”

Thursday: “What? Good God!”

(He takes a slug of his beer and kisses Joan on the cheek. Then he squeezes Endeavour’s shoulder.)

Thursday: “Wonderful news. Thank you.”

(He has tears in his eyes.)

Thursday: “I wish Winifred could have heard this, but all things considered, I’m so happy.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Thank you, Dad.”

Thursday: “What are you going to name the little pike?”

Endeavour: “Haven’t thought of anything yet.” (He blushes.)

Lewis: “I was going to get them a book. I’ll go next week.”

Thursday: “If it’s a boy, you don’t have to name him after me.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Or me. Good grief.” (He sips his beer and smiles.)

Lewis: “So. Nicholas? Anthony? Steven?”

Joan: “Or Louise, Erica, Julia...” (She smiles.)

Lewis: “Next week, we’ve still got to go and see the clowns over at the parade.”

Thursday: “What’s that?”

Lewis: “Monday, at two o’clock, there’s going to be a little march by the Thule Society. Responsible for the murder of Louis Berry.”

Thursday: “Well, I don’t want to turn this into a work day.” (He drinks more beer.) “I have trust in you.” 

Lewis: “Thank you.”

(Thursday gets up to go to the restroom. Joan flags down a waiter.)

Joan: “Another club soda, please.”

(The waiter walks away.)

Endeavour (to Joan): “You’ve been feeling all right?”

Joan: “Well, no, but there’s been no time to take care of myself.”

Endeavour: “Get to bed early tonight.”

Joan: “Are you going to keep me company?”

Endeavour: “Excuse me?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “If we only see each other once or twice a month...” (She trails off and sips her club soda.)

Endeavour (puzzled): “That’s a problem?”

Joan: “I can see it’s no good talking about this now. But sooner or later, we’ll have to.”

Endeavour: “Ah, it’s a bad time.” (He frowns, and sips his beer. He slaps the mug down on the table.) “I think I’ll go… get some fresh air.” (He gets up and walks out.)

(Joan and Lewis continue to drink. Then:)

Lewis: “Where’s Jim?”

Joan: “He went outside too.”

Lewis: “Ah.” (Pause) “Is he…forgetting you?”

Joan (blinking): “You could call it that. I don’t want to yell or anything, especially at a time like this. But it’s...wearing on me.”

Lewis: “Well...” (He finishes his beer.) “They say he – has a problem at work.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Lewis: “He loves the job.” (He twiddles his fingers.) “And that’s the only thing he loves.”

(Joan sighs.)

Lewis: “What did he have, three girlfriends last year?”

Joan (grimacing): “Yes.”

Lewis: “What was the longest he was with one of them?”

Joan: “Uh, Claudine. A – friend of mine. A few weeks.”

Lewis: “I see.”

Joan: “Maybe I want too much from him. Maybe it’s something he can’t handle, and he’s just – bluffing himself through it right now.” (The waiter brings her new soda. Joan pays. She swirls the glass around.) “This could turn out to be… a disaster for both of us. For, um, all three of us.” (She drinks her soda.) “He wants me, or he likes me, but he doesn’t… want that life.”

Lewis (quietly): “Give it time. Do a lot of soul-searching. And be honest. You’re not the first couple to ever get cold feet.”

Joan: “I’ll think about it.” 

(They both smile.)

(Meanwhile, outside:)

(Endeavour idly walks back and forth. He notices Jim, standing not far off.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Jim: “Evening, Sergeant.” 

Endeavour: “Eh, you don’t have to mind that – not here. How’ve you been?”

Jim: “All right. Shame about the boss’ missus. She went so quickly.”

Endeavour (sighing heavily): “Yes.” 

Jim: “I wonder if he might retire, now.”

Endeavour: “Could be.”

Jim: “That would leave me with...” (He trails off, and sighs heavily.)

Endeavour: “Too much on your plate?”

Jim: “Yes. Well, sometimes, you don’t get a choice.”

Endeavour: “The boss said that to me, once.” (He smiles, vaguely.) “You could always hire some new officers.”

Jim: “But the department probably won’t give me that.”

Endeavour: “Well, you could put in a request.”

Jim: “I might.”

(Cut to: Joan and Lewis are drinking together.)

Joan: “My Dad’s been gone a long time.”

Lewis: “He probably just took a walk.”

Joan: “Hmm, you’re right.” 

Lewis: “You still want to go bowling next weekend?”

Joan: “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

(They both smile.)

Lewis: “Is he…enough for you?”

Joan (confused): “Ah, pardon me?”

Lewis (quietly): “You heard.”

Joan: “Well, when he’s here, yes.”

Lewis: “Does he take his time?”

Joan: “Ah, are you talking about…?”

Lewis: “I’m not free, but I can find you someone. If you need. If he did it, why shouldn’t you be able to?”

Joan: “Ah… give me time. Let me try one more time.”

Lewis: “All right.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(Thursday walks back in and sits at the table.)

Thursday: “I wandered off, to clear my head.”

Lewis: “See? I knew it.” (He smiles.)

Thursday: “What did I miss?”

Joan: “Ah, we were debating names.”

Lewis: “Yeah, for the upcoming little nipper.”

Thursday: “Oh?”

Lewis: “Oscar.”

Joan: “Derek.”

Lewis: “Really?” (He laughs.)

Thursday: “Where’s Sam?”

Joan: “Went to talk to somebody.”

Thursday: “Okay, then.” 

Joan: “Do you want another beer, Dad?”

Thursday: “I don’t think so. I didn’t want to get drunk, today of all days.”

Joan: “Okay.”

Lewis: “Good decision.”

(Endeavour and Jim walk back in. They go to the table with the others.)

Jim: “Evening, sir.”

Endeavour: “So… where am I staying tonight?”

Jim: “Well, not with me.”

Endeavour: “No?”

Jim: “Yeah, Lewis is moving in.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “We talked about it before. Since you’re not going to be single for very long...”

(Joan smirks.)

Endeavour: “But can’t you at least give me a week, to gather my things?”

(Jim shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “Right… well… I guess-”

Thursday: “You’re staying with me tonight.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (To Jim:) “Can I come back and get my things later?”

Jim: “Yes. Monday or Tuesday, after work.”

Endeavour: “Monday’s busy. Lewis and I have to question people at that parade. Tuesday would be good.”

Jim: “Okay then.”

Thursday: “I’ll loan you some clothes.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “I’m sure I can, ah, rustle up a toothbrush.”

Endeavour (to Thursday:) “You ready to go, sir?”

Thursday: “I am.” (He stands up, and shakes hands with many of the guests. He, Joan and Sam wave goodbye to the crowd.)

(Everyone piles out to their cars.)

Endeavour: “I’ll drive, sir?”

Thursday: “Okay.” (He tosses Endeavour the keys.)

(They drive back to the Thursday home.)

Thursday: “All right now...” (He opens the door. Everyone walks in.)

Sam: “Been a tiring day.”

Thursday: “I know. It’s just not going to be the same, without her here.”

(He sits on the couch and begins to cry. Sam puts an arm around his shoulder. Then, Joan comes and hugs him.)

Endeavour: “Sir, I believe you’re still entitled to the rest of your two months off.” 

Thursday: “Good. I’ll need it.”

Sam: “Goodnight, Dad.”

Thursday: “Goodnight.” (He walks upstairs.)

Sam: “I’ll be taking the downstairs spare room tonight.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(Sam walks to the room.)

Endeavour: “So!”

Joan: “So.” (She smiles faintly.) “It’ll be hard for Dad, especially in the next few weeks. Sam is leaving tomorrow morning.”

Endeavour: “Aha.”

Joan: “I’ll have to ask for the library to approve me to work half-shifts, for the rest of the two months that Dad is off. That way, I’ll be able to help him.”

Endeavour: “That’s a good thing to do.”

Joan: “Might as well...” (She gets up and walks upstairs. He follows.)

(They go upstairs. Joan finds a pair of pajamas on her bed.)

Joan: “Oh. Dad must have put them here.” (She turns around and hands them to Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Hang on.” (She goes to a side closet and gets him a toothbrush.) “There’s toothpaste in the washroom.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He ducks into the washroom.)

(Minutes later, he comes out. Joan is in her underwear. She is reaching into the dresser for a nightgown.)

Endeavour: “Ah-” (His voice catches. She turns around. He moves to lie on the bed.) “Don’t bother.”

Joan: “You want me-”

Endeavour (voice heavy): “Yes.”

(Joan, stunned, closes the dresser drawer. She slowly peels off her underclothes, and for a moment stands there naked. There is a shoulders-up view of her body in the darkness.)

(Endeavour reaches out a hand.)

Endeavour: “Come.”

(She gets under the covers.)

(Cut to: some time later, they have fallen asleep. He leans on her shoulder.)

 

Act Three, Scene One

(Next Monday afternoon. The detectives get ready for the Thule Society parade.)

(They drive to a side street near the campus and park. Not too far away, they can hear a speaker, droning over a public system.)

Speaker: “It is our right and our heritage! Yet so many today do not know anything of their past!”

Lewis: “This ought to be fun.” (Along with his detective’s casual suit, he wears no tie, and carries a billy club.)

Endeavour: “Just out of curiosity, why don’t you have a tie?”

Lewis: “Somebody could grab me by it, when we’re fighting.”

Endeavour: “You think we’re going to get in a fight today?”

Lewis: “Bank on it.”

(They walk up the street, until they get to the crossing where the parade has begun. They see a crowd with a hundred people – while many more counter-protesters are lined up across the way. The counter-protesters carry signs reading ‘No hatred here’ and ‘Thule Society out!’ Meanwhile, the Thule members carry banners with the curved swastika.)

Lewis: “We should radio for backup.”

Endeavour: “I think we can handle it.”

(Lewis just laughs, as he takes out his walkie-talkie.) 

Lewis: “Car 85-B, now on foot, approaching parade, over.”

Dispatcher: “Go ahead, 85-B.”

Lewis: “We may need help soon. Send several backup cars.”

Dispatcher: “Affirmative. On their way.”

Lewis: “Thank you. Over.”

Endeavour: “We can’t start to bring them in until they directly call for violence.”

Lewis: “I’d like to introduce you to a little something they call the Riot Act.” (He reaches in his pocket for a laminated plastic card, then puts it back.)

(Endeavour and Lewis walk closer to the speaker’s stand. There is a small stage, with little room. The two position themselves within several meters of the speaker.)

(Two members of the Thule Society come up to them.)

Peter: “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Lewis: “Oh, he only comes here to pick up women.”

(Endeavour turns and glares for a moment, then looks back at the students.)

Lawrence: “We’re here to protect our members. They have a right to say anything they wish.”

Endeavour: “Not if you call for violence.”

Peter: “Well, we haven’t done that yet.”

Lewis: “What are you boys reading?”

Lawrence: “What’s it to you?”

Lewis: “Oh, just a question of your right to be on these grounds, that’s all.”

Peter: “And what are you doing here?”

Lewis: “Standing around, doing nothing. That’s what they pay us for.” (He and Endeavour take out their ID cards.)

(The speaker continues his address.)

Speaker: “Why do they have different race groups mixing on campus? Would you not prefer to be separated?”

Lewis (muttering): “Oh, great.”

Speaker: “Would you prefer not to protect your personal cleanliness and health? Or do you not care? Are you race traitors?”

Lewis: “That was awfully close.”

Endeavour: “Ah, I don’t know.”

Lewis: “If we wait until we hear him say ‘I want to kill people,’ we’re going to be waiting forever.”

Protester: “Loser! Loser! Loser!”

(Most of the crowd takes up the chant.)

Endeavour: “Don’t forget, we’re here because we want to question somebody.” 

Lewis: “You tell yourself that.”

(The different segments of the crowd start to push against one another.)

Lewis: “Want to go back down there and sort them all out, or do you want to stay up here?”

Endeavour: “Ah-”

Peter: “Hey, don’t-”

(He tries to pull Lewis back, but the detective steps up and grabs the microphone from the startled speaker.)

Lewis: “This is Detective Constable Lewis of the Thames Valley Police. I am now going to read you the Riot Act. All persons, clear this space immediately.” (He takes the card out of his pocket.) 

Lawrence: “Hey!” (He goes up to Lewis and shoves him.)

Lewis: “All right, crazy.” (Lewis takes out his billy club and cracks Lawrence over the skull.)

(Endeavour shouts in horror and tries to push Peter out of the way.)

(The crowd gets out of control, and a riot begins.)

(Cut to: Some minutes later, the backup police cars finally arrive. Many officers jump out and join the fray. They push back and forth against the demonstrators. One PC takes out a bullhorn.)

PC: “Attention. All persons are now to clear the street. Right now.”

(Back on the stage, Endeavour is struggling to restrain a very unruly Lawrence.)

Endeavour: “I need to talk to you. Settle down!”

Lawrence: “You are not putting me in chains, copper!”

(Endeavour tries to grab the man’s hands, so as to cuff him, but the student continually wriggles out.)

(At that moment, another Thule Society member, who is carrying a giant flag of the group, comes up behind Endeavour and cracks him on the skull with the flag pole.)

Endeavour: “Owwww!” (He screams in pain, and cradles his head. The strike has slightly fractured his skull bone. He totters and falls to the floor.)

Lewis: “All right, now you’re in for it!” (He grabs the flag-carrier and wrestles him to the ground.)

(Cut to: A long time later. The riot has come to an end. Many students are being dragged off into police wagons.)

(Endeavour is still on the floor.)

Endeavour: “Oww… oww...”

Lewis: “Hang on. They’ve got an ambulance right here.”

Endeavour: “Oh, God.” (An emergency worker starts to help him get onto a stretcher.)

Lewis: “I’ll call the station and tell them what happened to you. I’ll come see you in the hospital.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

(He lies down on the stretcher. They tie the straps and push the stretcher into the ambulance.)

Lewis (muttering to himself): “This is going to be a long report.”

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(The next morning. In the hospital. Endeavour’s room. He is dressed in a paper gown and lying in a bed. He wakes up, moans, and moves his head slowly from side to side. There are bandages wrapped across his head.)

(Lewis walks in.)

Lewis: “Hey, how’re you doing? Can you see my fingers?”

Endeavour: “Uh...” 

Lewis: “We detained Peter and Lawrence on a public disorder warrant. A lot of other people, as well. God, when I went to school, people took up painting or something.”

Endeavour: “Where did you go to school, by the way?”

Lewis: “Manchester.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

Lewis: “Why not?”

Endeavour: “What school?”

Lewis: “School of Art.”

Endeavour: “I can’t picture you...” (He fades off.)

Lewis: “Well, we can question Peter and Lawrence as soon as you get out. I did speak to both of them a little, before. Both of the arseholes insist they’re ‘not racist.’ You know what that means.”

Endeavour: “They’re racist.”

Lewis: “Yes. Say, did they scan you for any permanent injuries to your ol’ noggin?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Tests came back inconclusive. I’ll be in here a few more days.”

Lewis: “Fine, those little fuckers can wait in jail until you’re ready.”

(Cut to: Thursday and Joan walk in the front door of the hospital. Thursday addresses the nurse at the check-in desk.)

Thursday: “We’re here to see Detective Sergeant Endeavour Morse, please.”

Nurse: “Ah, let me look… he’s in room 312. Visiting is open. You may go.”

Thursday: “Thank you, miss.” (He walks to the lift.)

(Joan and Thursday take the lift to the third floor. They walk to the room.)

Thursday: “Well, look who’s here. How are you, lad?”

Endeavour (quietly): “Hello.”

Thursday: “They tell me you took quite a good shot there.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(Joan leans over and briefly kisses him.)

Thursday: “Did they give you any tests yet?”

Endeavour: “No, they spent most of last night patching me up. I’ll probably get some horrible medication when I go home.”

Thursday: “Don’t let them rush you. Take any time that you need.”

Joan: “Sam had to go back to the base. I called him and told him what happened. He sends his condolences.”

Endeavour: “Good kid.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Did they feed you yet?”

Endeavour: “Just some clear broth.”

Thursday: “I’ll go to the canteen and get you some junk food.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (To Joan:) “Are you going to take the test tomorrow?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Good luck.”

Joan: “Thank you. I’ll come visit you tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

Thursday: “This isn’t a good week for me. They’re going to finish the carving on my wife’s stone tomorrow. We’ll go see it be placed.”

Endeavour: “Put flowers for me.”

Thursday: “We will.”

(Joan steps forward and kisses him again.)

Joan: “I’ll just be-”

Endeavour: “Stay.”

Joan: “Ah, all right.”

Lewis: “You really stood up to those bastards.”

Endeavour: “Eh, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Joan: “Well, don’t let anyone say you’re not brave.”

Thursday: “I’ll go and get you that food, now.” (He walks out of the room.)

Lewis: “I’ve got a long day back at the station. I’ll see you.” (He squeezes Endeavour’s shoulder, and then walks out.)

Joan: “I didn’t think to stop at the gift store first, and get you a stuffed animal, or anything.” (She blushes.) “My Dad said St. Terence’s wants us to have a rehearsal before we, you know-”

Endeavour: “Ah.” (He smiles.) “I’ll have to rent a suit.”

Joan: “Well, you could go in your formal uniform.”

Endeavour: “I never liked it.” (He looks at her left hand.) “At least you haven’t taken off your ring yet.”

Joan: “And you haven’t asked me to.” (She kisses him again.) “One day at a time.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(She strokes his hair.)

Joan: “They ought to let you shower in this place.”

Endeavour: “Maybe you could help me with that too.”

Joan (blushing): “Oh, you.”

(She continues to hold his hand.)

(Minutes later, Thursday comes back.)

Thursday: “Here, lad.” (On the table next to Morse, Thursday puts a small pot of flowers, a packet of cake, a candy bar, crisps, and a soda pop.) 

Endeavour: “Are you coming back to the station, after your leave is up?”

Thursday: “I’ll think about it.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.” (He turns his head, and frowns.)

Thursday: “You just try to get better.” (He pats Endeavour on the shoulder.) “See you soon.”

Endeavour: “Goodbye, sir.” (Thursday walks out.) “You staying?”

Joan: “If you want.” (She puts a hand on his arm.)

Endeavour: “No, no. Like this.” (He takes her hand and puts it over his heart. She blushes.)

Joan: “I’ll come see you after I take the test.”

Endeavour: “Better have the right thing to tell me.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “I’m sure I will.” 

Endeavour: “That man has been like a father to me.”

Joan: “Ah. Don’t let him come and fiddle with you, after you go back to work.”

Endeavour: “My own father died a few years ago. I didn’t leave it well.”

Joan: “Yes, I know. I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “They say I’m ‘training’ Lewis, but he seems to be doing well enough whether or not I’m there.”

Joan: “You should stay anyway. You’re a good detective.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes a deep breath.) “Listen, don’t take this the wrong way. But I didn’t – I mean, I never-”

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “I never finished school.”

Joan: “Really?”

Endeavour: “You are surprised.”

Joan: “Well, that’s not negative. You don’t have to go back. If you wanted to, you could.” (She shrugs.) “See what you want to do. Maybe you can take time off, after this happened to you.”

Endeavour: “Didn’t want you to think I was not – intelligent, and able enough, to take care of you.”

Joan: “Endeavour Morse, as if!” (She taps his arm.)

Endeavour: “I’m going right back to the station, as soon as they release me.”

Joan: “Eh, figures.” (She smiles.) “Well, you and Lewis should wrap this up soon.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(She leans over to kiss him again. He holds onto her for rather long.)

Joan: “I love you.”

Endeavour: “I love you.”

(She walks out.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(The next day. Joan leaves her half-day of work at the library, and takes the bus to the doctor’s office.)

(She sits in the waiting room, until the room attendant calls her name.)

Clerk: “Ms. Thursday, please?”

(The clerk holds the door open, and Joan walks down the hall. She sits in the room, until the doctor comes in.)

Slate: “Good morning, miss. What brings you in today?”

Joan: “Well, I’m about two months’ gone. I’ve been having some strong abdominal pains. I would like you to see what might be the cause of that.”

Slate: “We can do that. We’ll take a look.”

(Cut to: some time later, and with a stunned look on her face, Joan walks out of the office.)

(She takes the bus to the hospital. She walks up to the check-in desk.)

Joan: “Hello, I’m here to visit with Endeavour Morse, please.”

Nurse: “Let me check.” (She looks at the records.) “Oh, I’m sorry. They have him back in surgery.”

Joan: “Was there something wrong this morning?”

Nurse: “Er – I’m afraid yes.”

Joan: “Did they say what it was?”

Nurse: “No, ma’am. I’m sorry.”

Joan: “How long do you think the surgery will last?”

Nurse: “It could be a few hours.”

Joan: “All right. I’ll come back. Please – leave a message for him that I will be back. Make sure that he gets it.”

Nurse: “I will. Thank you.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She turns and walks out.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(Joan goes home. Her father is there.)

Joan: “Hello, Dad.”

Thursday: “Hi, sweetheart.”

Joan: “Are you doing better today?”

Thursday: “Well, up and down. All things considered.”

Joan: “Guess that’s normal.”

Thursday: “Yes. Don’t know what to do with myself, half the time.”

Joan: “Maybe you could… volunteer somewhere, if you want?”

Thursday: “Yes, maybe.”

Joan: “Well, I’ll fix you some dinner.”

Thursday: “Just something simple.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(She goes into the kitchen and fixes chicken parmesan. Then she brings it to her father.)

Joan: “Here you go.”

Thursday: “Thank you.” (He begins to eat, somewhat listlessly.) “That reminds me. We have to go to the cemetery, to see Winifred’s stone.”

Joan: “Oh, yes. I’ll get my coat.”

Thursday: “Just a moment.” 

(He finishes his dinner. Then, he and Joan get their coats.)

(Cut to: Thursday and Joan get into the car. He starts to drive.)

Thursday: “What did they say about Morse? And how did your doctor visit go?”

Joan: “Ah – I’ll start with Morse. He was taken back into surgery.”

Thursday: “Oh, no.”

Joan: “I assume it went well. I’ll call them later, and see.”

Thursday: “Well, how were things at the doctor?”

Joan: “They say – they say-”

Thursday: “Come on. What did he say?”

Joan: “I show signs of pelvic bone cracking.”

Thursday: “Isn’t that normal?”

Joan (sighing): “Dr. Slate said it could get worse, because of what Ray did to me.”

Thursday: “My God.”

Joan: “Dr. Slate said I may not – be able to carry to full term.”

Thursday: “Oh, God. What else did he say would happen?”

Joan: “If I’m very lucky, nothing. He gave me a prescription for some painkillers. He said I have to check in every month, to make sure things are still all right.”

Thursday: “You’re going to make those appointments, young lady. Tell your supervisor at work, tomorrow.”

Joan: “I will. I will.”

(Minutes later, they stop at a florist’s shop, and buy some flowers.)

(Cut to: They get back on the road, and reach the cemetery. They park and get out.)

Thursday: “Let’s look.” (He walks up to a sign, which has the map of the grounds on it.) “There. That’s where to go.” (He points out the mark. They start to walk.)

(Soon, they reach the correct row, and walk down it. Joan grabs her father’s arm.)

Joan: “All right, Dad. Let’s look.” 

(The stone is a beautiful dark gray, with the following carved into it: “Winifred Thursday, 1910-1969. ‘I have loved the stars too truly to be fearful of the night.’”)

Thursday: “That’s beautiful.”

Joan: “It is.” 

(They place the flowers. Thursday takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes his eyes.)

Joan: “I didn’t bring a camera.”

Thursday: “Well, you can get a picture another time.”

Joan: “Yes. I’ll have to make copies, for Sam, and for us.”

Thursday: “We’ll take care of that in due time.”

(Cut to: They drive home, and go inside.)

(From out of the upstairs bedroom, Fred brings a picture. It is a framed photo of the Thursdays’ wedding. They both look startlingly young, fresh, and happy to be setting out on their way. He places the frame on the mantle.)

Joan: “You both look – beautiful.”

Thursday: “Ah, lucky photography for me.”

Joan: “Wow.” (She gazes at the photo for a while. Then she sits down. So does her father. They watch TV for a while.)

(Then, her father calls the hospital.)

Thursday: “Yes, please connect me to the check-in desk. I want to know if patient Endeavour Morse is out of surgery yet.” (He listens to the response.) “Aha. Yes, I’ll wait.” (He is on hold for a bit. Then:) “Yes. Thank you. Goodbye now.” (He hangs up.) “He’s out of the operating room. The doctors will likely keep him in to recover for two or three more days.”

Joan: “Thank God.”

Thursday: “They gave him quite a haircut. He won’t be happy about that.”

(Joan smiles.)

Joan: “I guess it was necessary.”

Thursday: “Yeah.” 

Joan: “I guess we’ll pick him up, when we hear that he’s out?”

Thursday: “Yes, I’ll go.” 

Joan: “I will too, if I’m not at work.”

Thursday: “Fine, then.”

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(Friday of that week. Thursday calls the hospital.)

Thursday: “Hello, can you put me through to the check-in desk? Yes, this is him. I realize I’ve called several times. May I – thank you.” (He waits a moment. Then:) “Ah, yes. Please tell me if Endeavour Morse is ready to go home yet. Really? Wonderful. Thank you. Bye now.” (He hangs up.) “Morse is ready to go. I’ll pick him up.”

Joan: “Can’t I come along?” (She goes to get her jacket out of the closet.)

Thursday: “No, I’ll do it. You stay here, in case anyone else shows up.”

Joan: “But who will? Besides, he’ll think I don’t care.”

Thursday: “You did leave him that note, the other day.”

Joan: “I know, but-”

Thursday: “Sorry. I’m his superior, I owe it to him. I want you to have sheets and pillows ready for the downstairs couch, when he comes home. He’ll go straight to sleep, with all the medication they’ll have him on.”

(Joan lets go of her jacket and shuts the closet door.)

Joan: “All right. But tell him I love him.”

Thursday: “Well, I don’t know-”

Joan: “Tell him.” (She stares at her father.)

(Thursday only grabs his jacket and hat and walks out.)

(Joan sighs and gets herself a glass of water. She sits down in front of the TV.)

(Cut to: Thursday has checked Endeavour out at the desk. They are in the car. Endeavour, thanks to the surgeries, has much shorter hair. There are bandages at the back of his head. He puts his hands on his head, and moans.)

Endeavour (in a low voice): “Ow, ow.”

Thursday: “Take it easy, son. You’ll take all your medicine when we get home.”

Endeavour: “Why isn’t Joan here?”

Thursday: “I told her to stay home and watch the house. She said to tell you-” (Pause) “Said to tell you she loves you.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(Cut to: They reach the house. Thursday parks. He walks around the other side of the car, and helps Endeavour walk out.)

(Thursday knocks on the door. Joan answers.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Thursday: “Hello. Is the couch ready?”

Joan: “I put the sheets and the pillow, like you asked.”

Endeavour (very quietly): “Thank you.”

(Thursday walks in with Endeavour and deposits him on the couch. He puts the bag of medicine on the table. He walks in the kitchen, to get himself a drink.)

(Endeavour takes off his shoes and socks, and gets under the covers. Thursday sits down on a chair.)

Thursday: “I called the station and got the fill-in on your case. Seems they’ve assigned DC Collins to help Lewis finish it up.”

Endeavour: “Collins? Do I know him?”

(Thursday hands him the drink.)

Thursday: “Take your medicine.”

(Endeavour opens the bottles and takes a pill from each.)

Thursday: “His name is Fergus. He’s on loan from Stratton Station. He’ll do fine.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Good.”

Thursday (to Joan): “Go and make him an ice pack.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She walks into the kitchen and puts some ice cubes in a plastic bag. She hands it to Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He holds the bag to the back of his head.)

Joan: “Here.” (She takes the bag from him and places it against the pillow, so he can lie back.)

Endeavour: “Even better.” (He sighs and nestles under the covers.)

Thursday: “We’re going to let you sleep.”

(Joan kisses Endeavour on the forehead.)

Thursday: “See you.”

(He and Joan walk upstairs, and go to their separate rooms. Down on the couch, Endeavour quickly falls asleep.) 

 

Act Four, Scene One

(The next week, at the police station.)

(DC Fergus Collins walks in. He seeks out Lewis’ desk.)

Collins: “Hello. I’m here to help you with the case against Peter Janek and Lawrence Jenkins.”

(Lewis shakes his hand.)

Lewis: “Yes, they’re both charged with public disorder and resisting arrest with violence.”

Collins: “Who’s the one who actually hit DS Morse on the head?”

Lewis: “That’d be Danny Thigpen. They’re filing a separate case against him. I figure if we question these two zonk-heads first, maybe they’ll crack, and give us more about Thigpen.”

Collins: “Right. Good plan. Which one are we talking to first?”

Lewis: “Janek.”

Collins: “Let’s bring him in.”

(Cut to: The detectives meet the defendant in the interview room.)

Lewis: “Afternoon, Mr. Janek. What brings you here?”

Peter: “I was defending my race.”

Lewis: “Do you wish to speak to your solicitor?”

Peter: “No, I’ll be defending myself in court.”

Lewis: “You know what they say.”

Peter: “Yes, yes, fool for a client.” (He grins.) “But I believe in racial self-defense. It’s a good thing.”

Lewis: “Really.”

Peter: “Yes. You’d do it too, if you knew what was good for you.”

Lewis: “How does a little dullard like you get into Oxford?”

Peter: “That’s none of your business.”

Lewis: “Oh. Over to you, Mr. Collins.”

Collins: “Thank you. So, how did you meet him?”

Peter: “Well, we saw things the same way. Met at a meeting of the Thule Society.”

Collins: “And what is that?”

Peter: “It’s a society which defends European culture.”

Lewis: “Against whom?”

Peter: “Intruders.”

Lewis: “Oh?”

Peter: “Yes. There are certain – individuals – whom we believe would be better off returning to their country of origin.”

Lewis: “So, you’re asking the English to go back to Northern Europe?”

(Peter stares at him for a moment.)

Peter: “We just want our rights. We don’t hate anyone.”

Lewis: “What can you tell me about this?” (He takes out the evidence bag containing the rune found next to Louis Berry.) 

Peter: “It’s a rune meaning ‘wealth.’” 

Lewis: “It was found next to the body of Louis Berry. Did you know him?”

Peter: “Yes. A student in Economics.”

Collins: “And what lesson were you trying to teach him?”

(Peter blinks for a moment.)

Peter: “Excuse me?”

Collins: “Tell me. Was it you who slit his throat?”

Peter: “Ah, no.”

Lewis: “Okay, then. Who was it?”

Peter: “It was Lawrence.”

Lewis: “Ah, then we may be getting out of here sooner than we thought.”

Peter: “But he’ll never tell you why.”

Collins: “Doesn’t matter. The tests should be back from the lab any day now. They’ll tell us who it was.”

Peter: “But don’t you need motive to convict?”

Lewis: “No.”

(Peter looks bewildered.)

Lewis: “We’ll speak to Mr. Jenkins right now. You are dismissed for the time.”

(Collins goes to the door and holds it open for Peter to walk out.)

Collins: “Next prisoner.”

(Another guard escorts in Lawrence Jenkins.)

(Jenkins is led to his seat. The guard walks out.)

Collins: “Sir, you should know that your friend, Mr. Janek, has implicated you as the murderer of Mr. Louis Berry. Do you have anything to say?”

Jenkins: “First, I want to speak to my solicitor.”

Collins: “Yes. I’ll call him for you.”

Jenkins: “It’s Mr. Bennett, of the Hall law firm.”

Collins: “Got it. What’s the number?”

Jenkins: “555-8686.”

Collins: “I’ll be right back.”

(Collins goes down the hall, to place the phone call.)

(A few minutes later, Michael Bennett shows up.)

Bennett: “Greetings, gentlemen.”

Collins: “Greetings.” (Bennett shakes hands with the detectives.)

Bennett: “I am assured this is a very serious matter, and I will offer my best to the defendant.”

Collins: “Understood.”

Lewis: “Are you aware, Mr. Bennett, of the facts of this case?”

Bennett: “I’ve been reading the paper.”

Lewis: “And did it say, as this person’s co-defendant said a few minutes ago, that your client killed Louis Berry, by cutting his throat?”

Bennett: “No.” (He faces Jenkins.) “Is that what Mr. Janek said about you?”

Jenkins: “Yes.”

Bennett: “All right.” (He faces the detectives again.) “May we have a half a day to do some research?”

Collins: “It’s all right with us.”

Bennett: “Very well.” (He stands, and goes to the door.) “Please come in and fetch the defendant.” 

(The guard comes in and does that.)

Lewis (to Collins): “Let’s eat.”

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(At Thursday’s house. Endeavour wakes up, and sees that Thursday has put out clean clothes for him. After this, Thursday apparently went out for a while, so Endeavour is otherwise alone in the room. He pulls away the bag of ice cubes, which have all melted. Slowly, he gets up, and walks to the bathroom. He takes a shower and changes.)

(Then he raids the fridge for some crackers and cheese. He also takes a bottle of orange soda. He returns to the couch, where he watches TV.)

Endeavour (groaning): “Ow, ow.” (He rubs the back of his head, and takes the next set of his pills.)

(Cut to: Later that afternoon, Joan finishes up her half-day of work at the library.)

Marcia: “You’re going now? Wish your friend my best.”

Joan: “I will.”

Marcia: “How’s he doing on the recovery?”

Joan: “Slowly. But I think he’ll do all right.”

Marcia: “Here’s hoping.”

Joan: “Yes, thanks.” (Joan walks out, and takes the bus home.)

(Cut to: Joan arrives at her house. She opens the door.)

(Endeavour has fallen asleep in front of the TV. Joan crosses the room and shuts it off.)

(Endeavour gently shakes his head, and sits up.)

Joan: “Afternoon.”

Endeavour: “Did I sleep that long?”

Joan: “Well, it’s two o’clock.”

Endeavour: “Oh.” 

Joan: “Don’t worry, I’ll fix us something to eat.”

(She walks into the kitchen. She takes out some lettuce, and makes salad. Then she finds some chopped chicken, and adds that. Lastly, she stirs the chicken in with some Caesar’s dressing.)

Joan: “It’s the best I could do on short notice.” (She hands Endeavour his salad bowl and a fork.)

Endeavour: “That’s good. Thank you.” (He eats for a bit.) “How was the library?”

Joan: “Marcia’s doing well. She said to tell you hello.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.”

Joan: “Not to bug you, but have you taken your first dose of the day?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “I’ll go make you another ice bag.” 

Endeavour: “No need. The medication has started to kick in.”

(They both eat for a while. Then:)

Endeavour: “At the hospital, they told me- ah-” (He blushes.) “It’ll be a little while before we can, ah, do anything. They said.”

Joan: “Oh.” (Pause) “Well, I’m sure Mom and Dad were apart more times than that, so, I can wait.”

Endeavour: “Really?” (He smiles.) “That’s a relief.”

Joan: “You didn’t think I would-” (She clears her throat.) “Find someone else?”

Endeavour: “Well. I’ve heard it can happen.”

Joan: “Goodness.” (She fixes him with a confused look, then gets up, and brings their plates into the kitchen.) 

(She puts everything in the dishwasher.)

Joan: “I’ll run it tonight. It’s… odd not having Mom around.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He smiles faintly, then ducks his head.)

Joan: “I wonder how your friends are doing on that case.”

Endeavour: “Yes. We should have at least three defendants, counting the one who hit me on the head. It may take them awhile to finish the interviews.”

Joan: “How many did they arrest at the riot?”

Endeavour: “Many.”

Joan: “Ah.” (She crosses to the TV and puts on a nature show. It’s about polar life.)

Narrator: “The bear looks for food, while the cubs play.”

(Time passes. Thursday comes home. He is carrying bags of groceries.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Joan: “Hi, Dad.”

(Thursday puts his bags on the kitchen table. Joan goes to help him. Endeavour stands up.)

Joan: “Hush, you, don’t even think about exerting yourself.” 

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He sits down again.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “How are you shaping up?”

Endeavour: “I took my medicine.”

Thursday: “That’s good.” (To Joan): “Honey, will you fix us some lemonade?”

Joan: “Yes, Dad.” (She takes out pink lemonade and makes a pitcher. She pours three glasses and hands them to the others. Thursday makes himself a sandwich and sits down to eat.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “Did you want anything?”

Endeavour: “No, I ate a little bit before.”

Thursday: “Good.” (To Joan:) “Mind if I change it to the news?”

Joan: “Go ahead.” (Thursday changes the station, then sits down again.)

Endeavour: “Did they finish putting up your Mom’s stone?”

Joan: “Yes, it’s very pretty. It has a quote from ‘The Old Astronomer.’”

Endeavour: “That’s a good one.”

(Joan smiles.)

(They watch TV together for a while. Then:)

Joan: “I think I’m going to get some rest.”

Thursday: “Okay.” (Joan kisses him on the cheek, then walks up to her room.)

(Endeavour sighs.)

Endeavour: “Sir?”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Did you call the station and get any updates?”

Thursday: “Yes. They have charges against three of the rioters so far.”

Endeavour: “That’s what I figured. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go in and give evidence against them.”

Thursday: “Well, Lewis should be able to.”

Endeavour: “More always helps.”

Thursday: “It does.”

Endeavour: “But if I’m under the influence of medication, they may not take me seriously.”

Thursday: “You’re a detective, and a good one. They will.”

Endeavour: “But what if I’m-” (He waves his arms around.) “Loopy or something?”

Thursday: “I wouldn’t worry before it happens.”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He tilts his head and scratches behind his ear.) “They also said that I shouldn’t try to – eh, you know-” (He clears his throat.) “For a while. Until I’m done with my medicine.”

Thursday (pause): “That’s personal.”

Endeavour: “Yes, but – I’m worried, she might try to-” (Uncomfortably, he looks away, into the middle distance.)

Thursday: “Well, did you talk to her about it?”

Endeavour: “Yes. She said she wouldn’t think of leaving.”

Thursday: “I’d trust her.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “By the way, I know that things got mixed up in the wake of what happened to my wife. But I figured that tonight, I’d take the car over to DC Strange’s apartment, and try to bring your things back over here. For the next two months, this will be your home.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir. I guess I didn’t get around to it before.”

Thursday: “Let me call him now.” (He goes to the phone and calls. Jim picks up.) 

Jim: “Hello?”

Thursday: “Hello, Detective Constable, how are you?”

Jim: “I’m all right, how are you, sir?”

Thursday: “Well enough. I’d like to come over to your flat and relieve you of all Mr. Morse’s extras.”

Jim: “That would help.”

Thursday: “Okay, I’ll come right over.”

Jim: “Tell the banana-head he’s not welcome to come over here tonight and start throwing out his back, too.”

Thursday: “I’ll tell him you hope he is healthy.”

Jim: “That too. My condolences again, sir.”

Thursday: “Very well.” (He hangs up.) “He says he hopes you’re better. I’m on my way.” 

Endeavour: “Goodbye now, sir.”

(Thursday puts on his coat and walks out.)

(Endeavour switches the TV back to the nature documentary. He smiles lightly at the images of polar bears tumbling down a hill.)

(A little time passes. Joan comes back downstairs. She is now wearing her nightgown, bathrobe and slippers.)

Joan: “You know, I was thinking.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “With those Americans planning to land on the Moon later this summer, I thought we could have a little get-together. Bring some friends over.”

Endeavour: “It’ll break your father’s heart. He thinks we’re all going to get eaten by Moon men.”

Joan: “So, let me write down some things we can bring. Beer, chicken, soda...”

Endeavour: “But you didn’t come down here to write about that. You have a pen and paper in your room.” (He drums his fingers on the edge of the couch.)

Joan: “I was just going to leave the list for my Dad...”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

(Joan takes a seat.)

Endeavour: “You want to know if I’m going to be, well, useless. If this problem might last for the rest of my life.”

Joan: “That’s not it.”

Endeavour: “That is it.”

Joan: “Well-”

Endeavour: “You’re even thinking about giving me back the ring.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “I know, because you washed your hands. There’s still soap. Just enough to make the ring fall off.”

Joan: “I would have washed them anyway! I just came out of the bathroom!” (She holds out her hand.) “I’m still wearing it.” 

(Endeavour drops his head.)

Joan: “In fact, I came down because I wanted to offer you – you can sleep upstairs.”

Endeavour: “But I can’t – we can’t-”

Joan: “Silly, I mean you can have the bed, I’ll take the downstairs spare room.”

Endeavour (blinking): “Really?”

Joan: “Yes, really.”

Endeavour: “Well… in that case, yes.”

Joan: “It’s only a little time. It’ll be over before you know it. In that time, I’ll save us the money to make a down payment on a flat.” (She waves to him in a ‘come here’ gesture.) “I’ll help you walk.”

Endeavour: “Ah, okay.” (He gets up and wobbles uncertainly. She hurries forward and puts her arm underneath his.)

Joan: “Come on, now.” (They slowly walk upstairs.)

(They get to her room. She closes the door behind them.)

(She walks with Endeavour over to the bed, and helps him get under the covers.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “Now, let me go downstairs and get your medicine.”

(She turns to leave. Endeavour grabs her by the wrist.)

Joan (whimpering): “I – I thought they said-” 

(Endeavour pulls her down onto the bed.)

Endeavour: “Lie beside me. Just ‘til I fall asleep.”

(Joan turns to face him.)

Endeavour (whispering): “Hold me.”

Joan: “...Okay.” (She puts her arms around him and cradles him.)

(He anxiously moves back and forth, and murmurs into her neck.)

(Then, he falls asleep.)

(Joan waits a few minutes, to make sure he is getting rest. Then she gets up, walks downstairs, and brings up his bottles of medication. She leaves them all on the little table next to the bed.)

(At last, Joan walks downstairs and goes to sleep in the spare bedroom.)

(Cut to: Thursday comes home with Endeavour’s boxes of things. He puts down one crate in a side storage room, then goes back to the car for another one.) 

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(The next day. At the police station.)

(DC Collins walks up to Lewis’ desk.)

Collins: “I have some good news.”

Lewis: “Oh, yes?”

Collins: “Jenkins wants to talk.”

Lewis: “Well, let’s go do it, then.” (He walks with Collins to the interview room.)

(Jenkins, in jail clothes, is in the room. There is a knock at the door.)

Endeavour: “I’m here to relieve Collins.”

Collins: “What?” (He gets out of his chair.)

Lewis: “Are you sure? You’re not supposed to be-”

Endeavour: “Shh.” (He stands next to the table, until Collins makes the decision to leave.)

Collins: “I’ll go to the canteen.” (He walks out of the room.)

Lewis: “Ah – we’re just waiting for Mr. Bennett to arrive.”

Endeavour: “Fair enough.”

(Lewis leans over and whispers to Endeavour.)

Lewis: “Are you supposed to be here? Aren’t you scheduled to be at home, on medical leave?”

Endeavour: “It’s going to be fine.” (He taps his fingers on the table.)

(The solicitor, Michael Bennett, walks in.)

Bennett: “Good afternoon, gentlemen.” (He sits at the table.)

Lewis: “Hello.”

Bennett: “So, let’s begin.”

Lewis: “Indeed.” (He looks at his notes.) “Earlier, Mr. Jenkins, you were involved in what they would call a riot, is that true?”

Jenkins: “It was a demonstration for the people.”

Lewis: “To show them what?”

Jenkins: “Our heritage.”

Lewis: “And what is your heritage?”

Jenkins: “Mine is endangered.”

Lewis: “Not enough Englishmen in England, eh?”

Jenkins: “Not enough who are aware of what they are.”

Lewis: “Do tell.”

Jenkins: “We wanted to tell the people to rise up. They can make it better for the working man.”

Endeavour: “Your father works for an accounting firm, does he not?”

Jenkins: “How did you know?”

Endeavour: “It’s this thing called research.”

Jenkins (frowning): “What?”

Lewis (clearing his throat): “Let’s get to your membership in the Thule Society. Why did you join?”

Jenkins: “I already made that clear.”

Lewis: “Aha. So, why your interest in John Tolkien? What does he have to do with you?”

Jenkins: “We wanted to make him an honorary member of our group. He wrote us back, and rebuked us. So I wrote to him again.”

Endeavour: “Did he get the second letter?”

Jenkins: “I don’t know.”

Lewis: “So, what made you so irate at Louis Berry that he had to be – sacrificed?”

Jenkins: “What makes you think that’s what we did?”

Endeavour: “The single wound, the clean state of the injury – no jags or other cuts. And your interest in Norse culture. They used to do that.”

Lewis: “Why did you kill him?”

(Jenkins sits back and flashes them a cold smile.)

Lewis: “Why?”

Jenkins: “I am not admitting to anything.”

Lewis (pause): “Go on.”

Jenkins: “What would you do if your best friend was a fake?”

Lewis: “I don’t know. What would you?”

Jenkins: “He claimed to be of the pure blood. So we tested him.”

Lewis: “And?”

Jenkins: “He was impure.”

(Lewis starts to laugh.)

Jenkins: “It’s not funny.”

Endeavour: “Did you make him get a test, or something?”

Jenkins: “Yes, a blood test.”

Endeavour: “And the results?”

Jenkins: “He was twenty-five percent North African.”

(Lewis continues to laugh. His head falls forward. He pounds on the table.)

Jenkins (looking confused): “That’s not funny...”

Endeavour: “So, how did you do it?”

(Jenkins is silent for a moment.)

Endeavour: “Did you do the stabbing?”

Bennett: “Now, sirs, please.”(He slaps the table.) “Surely you will let me talk to my client-”

Lewis: “Go on, Mr. Jenkins.”

Jenkins: “The execution. He deserved it.”

Bennett: “Please-”

Lewis: “Let him talk, if he wants.”

Endeavour: “How?” 

Jenkins: “I brought him some tea, mixed with arsenic. When he passed out, I put him on the floor and cut him open.”

Lewis (now stable): “Do you realize you are essentially pleading guilty to a major felony?”

Jenkins: “I think I should be able to plead guilty to a lower crime. Like loitering.”

Lewis: “Oh?” (He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.)

Jenkins: “He was only a mixed-blood person. You know what those people are like.”

Endeavour: “Oh, yes?”

Jenkins: “They’ll do anything.”

(View goes back to the two detectives. Endeavour glares. Lewis smirks.)

(Fade out.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(Later in the day. The detectives type up their reports on the case.)

Lewis (to Endeavour): “So, the QC’s going to ask for Daniel Thigpen to do twenty years for the attempted murder on your poor noggin, Lawrence Jenkins will do at twenty-five for the murder itself, and Peter Janek will do at least ten for the conspiracy. Pretty good total, I’d say.”

Jim: “You weren’t even supposed to show up today, man. What gives?”

Endeavour: “Eh, just got bored sitting around at home.”

Jim: “Well, you may have some competition for your, ah, thing you have planned with your girl.”

Endeavour (sitting up): “Oh, really?”

Jim: “Word is, Mr. Lewis isn’t planning to wait that long in order to, ah, ask Valerie. And I’ve been hitting the ring shops for something that may fit Marcia.”

Endeavour (to Lewis): “Is this true?”

(Lewis mumbles something, and scratches the back of his neck.)

Jim: “The busy season is June. You’ll want to get yours in before that. Or, wait until the fall.”

Lewis: “Or, you could just let her drift away.”

Jim: “Yeah, I’ve heard girls really like that.”

Lewis: “Alienation, forgetting...”

Jim: “Morning sickness...”

(Endeavour sits up again.)

Endeavour: “Hey. Hey.”

Lewis: “Does your medication still make you-”

Jim: “Oh, Lord. Let him call the doctor’s office first.”

(Endeavour picks up the phone. He notices the other two are still watching him.)

Endeavour: “Could you please.”

(The other two shake their heads.)

Endeavour (raising his voice): “Please!” 

(Lewis and Jim get up and walk down the hall. Endeavour now feels safe to make the call to the doctor’s office.)

Endeavour: “Hello, who can I speak to about the side effects of painkillers?”

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(The end of the work day. Endeavour gets up and puts on his coat. Jim and Lewis also prepare to leave.)

Jim: “Shame that we don’t have Mr. Thursday around to help us for now.”

Lewis: “Yes. You know, I worry about him.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Lewis: “Yeah. They say if any couple’s been married for a long time, when one of them passes, the other one just kinda – at the same time-” (He trails off.)

Endeavour (breathing out slowly): “Oh...”

Jim: “Come on, let’s not worry.” (He hurries toward the parking lot.)

(Cut to: The three of them get into Jim’s car. He starts to drive.)

Lewis: “Let’s stop at a florist’s, so Knucklehead Smiff over here can get his girlfriend a nice bouquet.”

Jim: “Oh, there’s one. Oops, closed.”

Lewis: “There’s a candy store. They’re just flipping over their sign. Bad luck for you.”

Endeavour: “Come on!”

Jim: “All right, you.”

(Cut to: They drive up to the Thursday home. Endeavour gets out.)

Lewis: “Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Hush, now.” (He waves at the car. They drive away.)

(It is starting to rain. Endeavour looks at the lawn and plucks a few dandelions off it. He knocks on the door. Thursday answers.)

Thursday: “Hello, lad.” (He holds open the door.)

Endeavour: “Oh, I didn’t expect you home.”

Thursday: “Yeah, I bought some things, got some sleep, different things. So, how are you?”

Endeavour: “We closed up the riot case.”

Thursday: “Oh, yes?”

Endeavour: “Turns out they were racists. They started giving blood tests to the membership, to make sure they were ‘pure,’ you see. And the victim failed. He was a quarter North African.”

Thursday: “Ah, these dumb heads are never going to be in the majority again.”

Endeavour: “I hope not.” (He hangs up his jacket. Thursday walks into the kitchen.)

Thursday: “Are you allowed to drink yet?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Thursday: “Oh, sorry. Here.” (He comes back with a Scotch for himself, and a club soda for Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Thanks. To your health.” (He taps Thursday’s glass.)

(They sit on the couch and watch TV. Soon, Joan comes downstairs. She is in a dress and slippers.)

Joan: “Hi.”

Endeavour: “Hello. I, ah, brought you these.” (He hands her the dandelions.)

Joan: “Oh, thank you. I’ll go put them in some water.” 

Thursday: “But they’re weeds.”

Joan: “Shh, they look nice.” 

(She puts them in a glass vase and adds some water. She places the whole thing on the mantle. Then she crosses to the couch.)

Joan: “How was your day?”

Endeavour: “Good. We closed a case.”

Joan: “The one about the man who attacked you?”

Endeavour: “Yes. He’s going away for a while.”

Joan: “Thank God. I can’t imagine what he hoped to accomplish.”

Thursday: “I can, and I hope we never see the like again.”

(They watch TV for a while. Then:)

Endeavour: “Ah, sir-”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Would you mind if I stayed here a little while longer, as my home?”

Thursday: “Certainly, you’re welcome to stay up to the end of my leave, two months if necessary.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. That would really help.”

Joan: “I called the flat. I’ve got enough for the down payment.”

Endeavour: “You don’t have to.”

Joan: “Figured I want to help you with something.” 

Endeavour: “Well, okay.” (He holds her hand.)

(Time passes. Thursday gets up.)

Thursday: “Well, that’s enough telly for me, right now. Goodnight.”

Joan: “Goodnight.”

(Thursday walks upstairs.)

Endeavour: “Well.” 

Joan: “Well.” 

Endeavour: “Lewis never got me that name book.”

Joan: “So, we’re on our own.”

Endeavour: “Joseph? Matthew?”

Joan: “Good enough for me.”

Endeavour: “If it’s a girl, do I still get to pick?”

Joan: “Well, sure.”

Endeavour: “You doing all right with everything?”

Joan: “So far.”

Endeavour: “I called the doctor this afternoon.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “He says if I keep taking aspirin and don’t mind going to bed a little earlier, I can...”

(He leans over and kisses her. It lasts a while.)

Joan: “...Oh.” 

Endeavour: “Always one for science.”

(Joan shuts off the TV. He takes her hand. They walk upstairs.)

 

Act Five, Scene One

(The next Monday, at the police station. Jim is at his desk. The phone rings. He picks it up. We do not hear the second half of the conversation.)

Jim: “Acting DI – yes, uh, yes… of course, sir, you would be welcome any time… Come in later, if you want. I see. Of course. Goodbye now.”

(He gets a surprised look on his face, and hangs up. His shoulders shake. Then he goes to the water cooler and gets a drink.)

(Cut to: an older man in a long coat and slacks walks into the station. He addresses the sergeant at the desk.)

John: “With whom would I speak about clearing my name?”

(The sergeant looks fearful. He flips through a book of records.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is in the canteen. He eats a sandwich and some crisps. Then he throws away his garbage, and walks back to his desk.)

(DC Strange walks up.)

Jim: “You’ve got a guest on the way.” (He taps the desk, and walks back down the hall.)

(Endeavour raises his eyebrows, and continues to look over the papers on his desk.)

(Shortly thereafter:)

(John walks up to Endeavour’s desk. He clears his throat.)

John: “Excuse me, sir.”

(Endeavour looks up.)

John: “I want to make this quick. My wife is… not well.”

Endeavour: “Sir? May I help you?”

John: “To a meeting room, please.”

(Cut to: The two men walk into a meeting room and sit down.)

John: “My name is John. Everyone used to call me Ronald. But now...” (He shrugs, and smiles briefly.) “I’m the one whose name your recent suspects have defamed. I saw it in the paper. I already went to the newspaper’s office today, and spoke to a young lady. But I came here because I wanted to set the record straight with you.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry, I don’t understand, are you-?”

John: “Professor Tolkien. In the flesh.”

(Endeavour sits back and smiles a little.)

Endeavour: “Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

(John’s smile drops, and he simply continues to talk.)

John: “You can’t possibly know how tired I am of having my name associated with these Thule types. I have never been a Nazi, and don’t support their misappropriation of Norse culture. Don’t ever tell anyone that I did.”

Endeavour: “Of course, sir.”

John: “The runic system is just an alphabet. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Endeavour: “I understand.”

John: “You won’t, until you get as old as I am. Then, you might.” (He looks around at the room.) “This place was different the last time I was here.”

Endeavour (looking surprised): “Ah, were you ever arrested, sir?”

John: “Little night of fun Clive and I had one time. Someday, I may tell you about it.” (He gets up from his chair.) “Have a good day, sir.”

Endeavour: “You as well, Professor.”

John: “Thank you. Goodbye.” (He walks out of the room.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two

(Friday evening of that week. At the Thursday household.)

(Everyone is at the dinner table. They are eating eggplant and soup.)

Thursday (to Joan): “Came out pretty good, honey.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “I took a walk today. It was good to get out.”

Endeavour: “Good plan, sir.”

Thursday: “It’s just so strange being without-” (He looks down, and wipes his eyes with a serviette.)

Joan: “It’s all right, Dad. I’ll probably never get used to the fact that she’s never going to walk in the door again.”

(Endeavour nods.)

(There is a knock on the door. It’s Jim.)

Jim: “Hey, you kids want to come out?”

Endeavour: “Ah, where are you headed?”

Jim: “Bowling.”

Endeavour: “Let me ask.” (He turns around.) “Do you want to go out?”

Joan: “Sure. Give me a minute to straighten up.” (She gets up and takes their plates to the dishwasher.)

Endeavour (to Thursday): “We’re going to go bowling.” 

Thursday: “Sure. Bring her home at a good hour.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(Cut to: Endeavour and Joan put on their coats and walk out the door. Jim opens the car door for them.)

Jim: “Going to be a tight fit back there.”

Lewis: “Yes. Ouch.”

Valerie: “Scootch over.”

Lewis: “Ow!” 

(Eventually, all are settled in. Jim drives to the bowling lanes. They park and get out.)

Endeavour: “Next game, we go in two cars.”

Lewis: “Right.”

(The group walks in. They go up to the desk. Jim orders shoes for the six of them. They get two lanes.)

Clerk: “There’s a special deal, if you want. Half-off a lane for an hour.”

Jim: “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

(A few minutes later, everything is ready.)

Clerk: “You’re on lanes 21 and 22. Enjoy.”

Jim: “Thank you.”

(The group walk down to the lanes and look for bowling balls. They put on their shoes.)

Jim: “All right, I’ll get this.” (He starts to set up the scorecards.)

(It takes him several minutes. At last, he is done.)

Jim: “Now, we’ve got me, Lewis and Valerie on one team. Marcia, Morse, and Joan on the other. No changes.”

Marcia: “Okay.” 

(Jim gets up and takes the first shot. He rolls a nine, and does not get the spare.)

Marcia: “Oh!” (She slaps her knees.)

(The game proceeds. We see a few shots of various rolls.)

(The final series of shots comes down to Joan. She takes her ball and goes to the spot. She steps three times, and throws the ball. It’s a strike.)

(Endeavour applauds. The others smile as well.)

(Joan also hits the last strike, and the game ends with one team averaging 268, the other 272.)

(Lewis gets up.)

Lewis: “Well! Good one.”

Joan: “Yeah, it was close.”

(The group bring up their shoes to the desk. Jim pays for everything.)

(After they have put on their shoes, they walk outside.)

Jim: “So, what say we do this once a month?”

Lewis: “I could go for it.”

Marcia: “Sure.”

(Endeavour and Joan walk a little bit behind everyone else.)

Endeavour: “So, how’ve you been? You been all right?”

Joan: “First time I won. And not much sickness today.”

Endeavour: “That’s good.”

Joan: “I can’t wait ‘til it’s over.”

(He picks up her hand.)

Endeavour: “You’ll be all right.” (He squeezes her hand.) “So, did they tell you if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

Joan: “No. They’ll know in about a month.”

Endeavour: “I just get to be nervous.”

(They both smile.)

(They reach the car. Everyone squeezes in.)

(Cut to: Jim drops off Endeavour and Joan.)

Lewis: “Back seat’s mine!”

(Jim waves goodbye, and drives off.)

(Joan opens the door. They walk in.)

(She finds a note stuck to the fridge. ‘Biscuits in there, for you. Nite.’ She smiles, and takes out the tray of cookies.)

(They go to sit in front of the TV. They watch a kung-fu movie.)

Endeavour: “How does he jump that high?”

Joan: “It takes practice.”

(Some time passes.)

(Endeavour’s head drops. He leans on Joan’s shoulder.)

Joan: “Honey...” (She taps him.) 

(Endeavour sits up and shakes his head. He yawns and closes his eyes again.)

Joan (laughing): “Come on.” (She taps him again.)

(This time, he wakes up.) 

Endeavour: “Uh… guess I’ll go to the spare room-”

Joan: “Not on your life, mister.”

(She shuts off the TV. They walk to her room.)

Joan: “How’s your head?”

Endeavour: “Good enough. Took my medicine today.”

Joan: “No bleeding? The stitches okay?”

Endeavour: “No, everything’s fine.”

Joan: “I’m worried about my father. And you, too.”

Endeavour: “Well, don’t double it.” 

Joan: “You seemed – rather in a rush to get back to work.”

Endeavour: “That’s how I am. I’m not going off to the Lakes or something.”

Joan: “I just thought that, well, if you have some time saved up, maybe we could do something.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Joan: “Maybe around the fall.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(He starts to get undressed. He strips down to his undershirt and shorts. She puts on pajamas.)

(They get under the covers.)

Endeavour: “Why do you have to be so difficult?” (He smiles, and tugs on the fabric of her pajama top.) “I like the other ones.”

Joan: “Oh?” (They kiss.)

Endeavour: “Much easier to remove.” (He continues to kiss her, and starts to unbutton her shirt.)

(Cut to: Afterward. She falls asleep, her hair all over the pillow. He watches her, then smiles and looks off into the middle distance.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(Saturday morning. Joan gets up and gets ready for the day. She puts on a light green dress, nylons and casual shoes. Endeavour is still asleep.)

(Joan looks at her calendar and notices the message, ‘St. Terence Church – rehearsal – 10:00 a.m.’ She taps Endeavour on the shoulder. He does not move. She does it again. Still no response. Then she writes a note for Endeavour, and walks to the bus.)

(Cut to: Some time later, Endeavour wakes up, pulls on his shorts, and stretches. Then he walks over to the furniture, and sees Joan’s note. He idly looks around the room.)

(Cut to: Joan’s bus arrives in front of the church. She walks into the office.)

Joan: “Hello, is Rev. Purcell there?”

Secretary: “Let me see.” (She walks to the other room, and ducks her head inside the door. She listens to somebody talk for a second. Then she returns.) “He’ll just be a moment. Please sit down.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(Cut to: Endeavour walks downstairs and gets waffles. He puts them in the toaster, then gets a plate.)

(Thursday, dressed in casual clothes, comes downstairs.)

Thursday: “Well – hello, boy.”

(Endeavour blinks.)

Thursday: “You could put on a shirt...”

(He turns around and starts to fix himself some cereal. When he turns back, Endeavour is still sitting there in his shorts.)

Thursday: “So you’re not going to-?”

Endeavour: “’M supposed to be in church today, or something...” (He rubs his eyes.)

(Thursday blinks, then goes to the living room, to watch TV.)

(Cut to: Joan walks around the church. She is accompanied by the Reverend.)

Purcell: “And this is where you’ll stand when-” (He stops.) “May I ask, where is your husband-to-be?”

Joan (sighing): “He’s running a little bit late. I’m sorry.”

Purcell: “Well! That is unusual. But, we’ll continue, as much as we can.”

(Cut to: At the front office of the church. Jim, Marcia, Lewis, and Valerie walk in.)

Lewis: “We’re here for the rehearsal. We’re here to help.” (He smiles like a beacon.)

Secretary: “Okay, follow me.” (She walks them back into the sanctuary.)

(The four of them go stand in the pews, near the front of the church.)

Purcell: “Looks like we have some visitors. Are any of these yours?”

Joan: “Um, they’re my friends.”

Purcell: “I see. Well, let’s continue.” (He picks up a service book.) “This is the section from which we will be reading.”

(Cut to: Back at Thursday’s house. Some time has passed. Endeavour puts his plate in the dishwasher. Then he stands there, patting himself on the chest, and muttering to himself.)

Endeavour: “I’m supposed to – supposed to-”

(His eyes open wide.)

Endeavour: “Oh, no.” (He races back up the stairs, and into Joan’s room. He grabs underwear, pants, and a shirt, and rushes into the shower.)

(Minutes later, he comes out. He hurries to put on his shoes, then runs downstairs and grabs his jacket.)

Endeavour: “Sir, please take me to St. Terence. I think they started without me.”

(Thursday puts down the newspaper and gets up.)

Thursday: “All right, lad, let’s go.” 

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(Thursday and Endeavour arrive at the church parking lot. They get out and go inside.)

Endeavour: “Ah, I think I’m supposed to be at a wedding rehearsal today. Mine. And hers.”

(The secretary looks at him for a long time. Then she gets up.)

Secretary: “I believe they’re just finishing.” (She walks into the sanctuary.)

(Jim, Marcia, Lewis, and Valerie are seated in the front row of pews. Endeavour and Thursday walk up to the front.)

Endeavour: “Eh-” (He smiles at Joan, who is blushing madly.)

(Jim and the other three stand up.)

Jim: “You were supposed to be here at ten. It’s past eleven.”

Endeavour: “Eh, I’m sorry.”

Jim: “I don’t think I’m the one you’re supposed to be saying that to.” (He points to Joan.)

Endeavour (to Purcell): “Well, am I too late?” (He smiles hopefully.)

(The priest clears his throat. He stares for a minute, then:)

Purcell: “Well...this is the part from which you will read.” (He holds out the book.)

(Cut to: Some minutes later, Jim, Joan, Lewis, and Marcia walk out of the church. Thursday sits and reads a hymnal, while Endeavour hangs back to speak to Rev. Purcell.)

Endeavour: “I was raised a Quaker. My Dad was Anglican, but he never took me to church very much. Is that going to be a problem?”

Purcell: “Well… we have to go through some things first. If you’ll come with me.” (He walks into the church office, shuts the door, and sits down. He puts his hands flat on the desk.)

(The priest spends a few moments drumming his fingers on the table, and saying nothing. Endeavour squirms in his chair.)

Endeavour: “I realize I was late.”

Purcell: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Er, I promise it won’t-”

Purcell: “Happen again.”

(Endeavour frowns, confused.)

Purcell: “I’ve seen that look on your face before. Believe me, many times.”

(Cut to: the group of friends sit on benches just next to the church.)

Lewis: “So!” (He smiles at Joan. She dips her chin.)

Joan: “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Jim: “Well, maybe it’s time you just have it out.”

Joan: “Oh yes?”

Marcia: “Well… he did try. He showed up.”

Jim: “An hour late.”

(Joan sighs.)

Jim: “Tell you what. I’ll take us all to lunch.”

Joan: “I’m chipping in.”

Jim: “You are not.”

Joan: “Yes I am.”

Jim: “Please.” 

(Cut to: The priest is still glowering.)

Purcell: “You and your fiancee are supposed to take premarital counseling. Did you sign up?”

Endeavour: “Well, this is her father’s parish… She may have.”

Purcell: “What is her last name?”

Endeavour: “Thursday. Spelled like you’d expect.”

Purcell: “Hmm. Let me look.” (He flips in the parish guidebook.) “No, I don’t see you registered for counseling. I do see the date of the wedding. That’s strange, there’s no copy of the license.”

Endeavour (startled): “You see the date?”

Purcell: “Yes, it’s May 15th. Did you want to have it delayed?”

(Endeavour pauses and blinks.)

(Cut to: a frustrated Thursday puts down the hymnal and walks into the office. He talks to the secretary.)

Thursday: “Excuse me, ma’am, are they about done?”

Secretary: “I’m afraid not. Maybe you should sit down.” (She gestures to a chair in the office. Thursday sits.)

Thursday: “This is nerve-racking. I just lost my wife...”

Secretary: “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Thursday: “The young man’s got no father anymore. I suppose I’ve taken his place.”

Secretary: “Well, I hope we can help. That’s what we’re here for.”

(Cut to: In the priest’s office.)

Purcell: “Now, did you want to sign up for counseling-”

Endeavour: “Yes, please.” (He smiles.)

Purcell: “Or maybe… put this off for a while?”

Endeavour: “Excuse me? I don’t-”

Purcell (sighing): “Young man, I don’t think you’re ready. You come in late. You are barely familiar with our church. And I noticed, out there-” (He pauses.) “Let me put this delicately. Is she in the family way?”

(Endeavour continues to blink.)

Purcell: “All of those are good reasons to wait. I’ll tell you what.” (He again goes to the parish guidebook, and crosses out the wedding date with a pen.) “We’ll give you some time to think. Call us when you make up your mind.”

(Endeavour is shocked.)

Purcell: “Here. Take these.” (He pulls down from his bookshelf copies of ‘The Book of Common Prayer’ and ‘A History of the Anglican Church.’) “You can bring them back when you’re done. Any questions, please call our office.”

(Endeavour takes the books and stands to his feet. He still has no idea what to say.)

(Cut to: Out front, Jim beckons everyone to come to his car.)

Jim: “Come on. Let’s get going.”

Joan: “But, they won’t have a ride.”

Jim: “They’ve made us wait long enough. I’ll leave a message with the secretary.”

(He gets up and walks back into the church office. A few minutes later, he comes back.)

Jim: “Let’s go. We’re headed to the Crown and Anchor. If they want to follow us, they will.”

(Joan and the others get in Jim’s car. He drives off.)

(Cut to: Endeavour walks out of the church. Thursday catches up with him.)

Thursday: “Well, the office lady tells me your friends have left for the Crown and Anchor. I’ve already phoned for a cab.” (He looks at the books in Endeavour’s hand.) “Reading material?”

Endeavour: “Yes, some things about the history of the church, and a prayer book. I, ah, I guess I don’t get to church very often.”

Thursday: “Well. Let’s hope it’s to your benefit.”

(They stand there and wait for the cab.)

 

Act Five, Scene Five

(At the Crown and Anchor. Jim, Joan, Lewis, and Marcia are seated at a table.)

(Cut to: outside, the cab pulls up. Thursday pays. He and Endeavour walk into the pub.)

Thursday (to a waiter): “Hello, please, we’re here with the party of Detective Jim Strange.”

Waiter: “Come with me.”

(He shows them to the table. They sit down.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

(Joan nods. The others say hello.)

(With a nervous sigh, Endeavour nudges his chair next to Joan’s.)

Endeavour: “Ah, you left early… but then again, I got there late...” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Maybe save it.” (She looks into the middle distance. He puts his hand over hers.) “If you don’t want to do this-”

Endeavour: “I do. Trust me, I really do.”

(Joan looks down. She murmurs, low enough that Endeavour can barely hear her.)

Joan: “I know who you really want to be with.”

Endeavour: “You.”

Joan: “She works for the Associated Press. They’re in the phone book, I’m sure.” (She glares at him.) “I’m just a librarian. She can travel the world. What can I give you?”

(Her shoulders begin to shake.)

Endeavour: “A child.”

Joan: “I wouldn’t bet on that. I lost the first one.”

(She fights the urge to cry, but in the end, can’t stop.)

(Suddenly, Lewis gets up, and moves his chair between Endeavour’s and Joan’s.)

Lewis: “Come on. Hey. Hey.”

(Joan moves her chair. Lewis sits down.)

Lewis: “Let’s play cards.” (He reaches in his jacket pocket and takes out a pack of cards.)

Waiter: “Hey, no gambling in this establishment.” (He smiles.)

Lewis: “Nah, demonstration purposes entirely.” (He turns to face Joan, and starts to deal the cards. The waiter walks away.)

(Down the table, Jim orders fish, chicken, and chips for everybody. The waiter takes the order to the kitchen.)

Endeavour (to Lewis): “Come on, man!”

Lewis: “Do you see me, playing cards with the lady here?”

Joan: “What are we going to play?”

Lewis: “Go Fish.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(Endeavour’s shoulders slump.)

(Time passes. Lewis wins the game.)

Lewis: “Ha!”

Joan: “Thank you for playing.”

Lewis: “My pleasure.”

(The waiter starts to bring over everybody’s food. They start to eat.)

(Endeavour reaches over Lewis’ hands and taps Joan.)

Lewis: “Hey.”

Endeavour: “Scootch off.”

Lewis: “Oh, bother.” (He nevertheless moves his chair, over to Joan’s other side.)

Joan (sighing): “I don’t know. Maybe… you rushed going back to work… I didn’t get us that flat...”

Endeavour: “In time, it’ll work.”

Joan: “What does that mean?”

Endeavour: “Just – just give me a chance.”

Joan: “I don’t know. Really… I don’t know about any of this. Not anymore.”

(He takes her hand and squeezes it. She shivers. He puts an arm around her shoulders. She starts to cry again.)

(Cut to: The party begins to wrap up. Jim pays for the bill. Joan hands him a five-pound note.)

Joan: “Come on.”

Jim: “I’ll have you know, my virtue cannot be bought.”

(Joan laughs. She puts away her money.)

(As Joan stands up, Endeavour reaches out and grabs her arm. She looks at him, but does not resist.)

(Everyone walks outside.)

Endeavour (to Jim): “I think we’re… gonna need a cab.”

(Jim looks at Joan.)

Jim: “Are you sure?”

(Joan nods.)

Jim: “Okay. See you.”

Thursday: “Drop me home, all right?”

Jim: “Aren’t you going to the same place?”

(Endeavour taps Joan on the arm and winks.)

Jim: “Oh, I get it. Come on with me, sir.” 

(Jim and the rest of his group get in his car. He drives away.)

(Endeavour goes to a phone booth and quickly dials a taxi service. Then he steps out.)

Endeavour: “Well.” (He smiles, and puts his arm through hers again. She tugs away from him for a moment, then gives up.)

(They wait for the taxi. It arrives. They get in.)

(Endeavour tells the driver Thursday’s address.)

Joan: (looking out the window): “Full moon.”

(They both remain silent for the rest of the drive.)

(In a few minutes, they are home. They get out. Endeavour pays the driver.)

(Joan opens the door.)

(Her father is already there. He is eating grapes and cheese.)

Thursday: “Evening, honey.” 

Joan: “Hi, Dad.”

(They put away their coats. Endeavour heads to the washroom. Joan plunks down on the couch.)

Thursday: “So… how did you leave it?”

Joan: “I… I don’t know.”

(Thursday raises his eyebrows.)

(Endeavour walks back in. He sits down next to Joan.)

(Thursday gets up.)

Thursday: “Well, that’s it for me. Goodnight.” 

Endeavour: “Goodnight, sir.”

(Joan sighs.)

Joan: “I’ll put on the telly, if you want.”

Endeavour: “No.”

(She briefly closes her eyes, and puts her hands together.)

Joan: “I… think I’m going to sleep.” (She stands up.)

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He stands up too, and looks her in the eyes.)

(She pauses for a moment, and walks toward the stairs. He catches up to her, and grabs her shoulders.)

(They both stand on the landing. He moves up so he is standing against her back.)

Joan: “Oh-”

(They stand there for a moment. Then Joan continues to walk upstairs. Endeavour follows.)

(They enter her room. He quickly ducks into the washroom. She looks into a closet, and takes out a suitcase.)

(When he comes back out, she has the suitcase open on the bed, and is packing clothes into it.)

Endeavour (stunned): “Where are you going?”

Joan: “I guess to a shelter.”

Endeavour: “But why?”

Joan: “I don’t know.”

Endeavour: “You don’t?” (He pauses a moment, then reaches out and shuts the lid of the case.) “No.”

Joan: “I want to-” (She pulls the suitcase.)

Endeavour (angrily): “No.” (He pulls the case and puts it at the side of the bed.) 

(Joan sits down on the end of the bed. For a long time, she stares into space.)

Joan: “I know… she really hurt you. You wanted her to stay. You liked her, you… wanted her.” (Pause) “And if you could, right now, you’d be with her.”

(Endeavour crosses his arms.)

Endeavour: “But I am not.”

Joan: “Only because… of distance, I guess… you can’t go back into the Army, we are not sending people over there...”

Endeavour: “That is not why.”

Joan: “I figured, after I turned you down the first time, that you probably hated me. Which is why I couldn’t be with you for a while. That, and – Ray.” 

Endeavour: “But I want you. You’re here now.”

Joan: “Is that it? I’m available?”

Endeavour: “No, no.”

(Joan gets up and crosses to look out the window. It’s a full moon, and there is plenty of light.)

Joan: “You’ve been on the force what, seventeen years?”

Endeavour: “I think so. Why?”

Joan: “They say...” (She pauses for a long time.)

Endeavour: “What do they say?”

Joan: “That you only love your job.”

(Endeavour snorts.)

Endeavour: “Oh, come on.”

Joan: “Jim told me.”

Endeavour: “He talks too much.”

(Joan crosses her arms.)

Joan: “Maybe I ought to just go – up to Manchester or something, just-”

(Suddenly, Endeavour moves to stand right behind Joan. She turns around.)

Joan: “Oh-” 

Endeavour: “Did you not know, all this time? That it was you?”

(Just as she turns to look back out the window, he moves in, and kisses her. He presses her against the window frame.)

(Her knees begin to buckle.)

(They slip and slide against the frame. She cries out.)

(He turns toward the bed, and rushes to undo his belt.)

(He moves his hands under her skirt, and pulls down her underclothes. He groans.)

(Matters move quickly.)

(He moves faster and faster, so that the bed rattles. She cries out again and again.)

Endeavour: “OH-”

(With a long cry, he reaches his finish. He immediately moves his head over her shoulder.)

(He pants for a long while. Then, he moves to lie next to her, and gazes up at the ceiling.)

(After a while, he begins to peel off his own clothes. Then, he slowly removes hers. He throws them all over the side of the bed.) 

(Endeavour moves his right hand down the front of her body. He finds what he wants. His fingers begin to play back and forth. Joan closes her eyes and gasps.)

Joan: “Oh – oh-”

(She throws her arms around his back and pulls him over her. He begins to move.)

(And later…)

(He finishes again. Thoroughly exhausted, he moves to lie beside her. He tightly clenches her hand.)

(He looks at her, and smiles.)

(She smiles too, and throws her arms around his shoulders.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “I love you.”

(Joan leans on his shoulder.)

Joan (faintly): “I love you.”

(The moonlight bathes their tired frames. They fall asleep in one another’s arms.)

 

END


End file.
